Bring on the Rain
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Nick has been on the Ponderosa working with Adam. He's thinking to leave now only the Cartwrights get an unexpected visitor...and everything changes. Rating and genre subject to change. More notes inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a Bonanza/Big Valley Cross over. So far Nick is the only one on the Ponderosa. Jarrod and Victoria will join the story eventually, maybe Heath as well. Sorry, no Audra or Gene. Then again, with the way I write? I suppose they could sneak in on me.

A/N This is set in the same AU as my last two Bonanza stories (Off the Record and The Vacant Chair) which means Joe is only mentioned by family members. For those of you who have not read those stories, the first story is set during the Civil War and, by the time the epilogue was over, Joe had passed away.

A/N In this story, The Barkleys are the ages that they are on The Big Valley.

Ben is pushing seventy; Adam is roughly 45, been married 8 years and has one stepson-though his wife is expecting. Hoss is roughly 37, has been married for roughly 12 years and has five children (though, I don't know how much they will be shown. So far, he and his family are away visiting her relatives).

Prologue

The sun was setting on Carson City. The majority of people living in the bustling city were asleep, or heading that way. However, sleep was being more than evasive when it came to the lone traveler who had made their camp five miles out of town…at the base of a rolling hill covered with dark green grass hill. Not that they weren't tired, they were. However, stories from the past continued to play themselves over and over again. "With all due respect, you're crazy." The traveler pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket inside their brown, fringed jacket and spoke to no one but the wind. "He's not going to remember; he won't remember his promise."

It was that, the fear they were traveling to Virginia City for nothing, that made it so the traveler was seriously thinking to turn around and head back in the direction they had come. However, they did not. By the time the flames in the small fire died out, the stranger to Nevada had finally laid down and relaxed enough to go to sleep.

Chapter One

Ben whistled as he walked out of the house and towards the barn. The work at the lumber camp was at last running well, and Adam-along with Adam's former comrade, Nick Barkley-who had been visiting from California, had persuaded the army to get the horses the military needed from both the Cartwrights and the Barkleys. Now, Adam and Nick were inside eating a lunch Adam's wife, Mary, had cooked. Since Nick's appetite was proving to be almost as large as Hoss's, Ben was grateful that his daughter-in-law had agreed to take over the kitchen duties when Hop Sing announced he needed to go help some of his relatives.

He was just about to the barn when he heard the sound of someone walking behind the barn. He froze and listened, not knowing who it was or what they were doing behind the building.

"Pa…" Adam, who had exited the house with Nick right behind him, started to speak up only to stop dead in his tracks, as did Nick. A woman dressed in a buckskin skirt, white shirt and a fringed jacket stepped out from behind the building. The three men guess her to stand no taller than five feet two inches, and her pitch-dark brown hair hung loosely to the middle of her back.

While he was very happily married, and had no desire to be unfaithful to his wife, Adam had to admit the young woman was pleasing to the eye. On the other hand, being free of any marital strings, Nick -who had been thinking to leave Nevada earlier than planned-quickly changed his mind as he was taking a first, second and third look at the young woman.

On the other hand, Ben was sent back in time twenty-five years, a year before he'd met and married Marie.

 _"You should watch where your'e going." The black haired Indian maiden named Maka laughed after he'd accidentally bumped into her after stacking some of the wood that had just been split._

"May I help you?" Ben managed to come out of his shock and, on the slight chance he was mistaken when it came to whose daughter now stood before him, asked, "I'm Ben Cartwright; may ask who you are and what you were doing behind my barn?"

For a few moments, the young woman did not answer as she looked past Ben and looked at the two gentlemen who stood not ten feet behind him. The first one was rather quite handsome only she guessed him to be in his late thirties or early forties. Besides that, he wore a ring on his left hand, which meant he was married anyway. However, the second gentleman was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, he didn't have ring on his finger…and she didn't think he was a day over thirty.

"Miss?" Ben, who had realized just who the woman was looking at, did his best not to laugh.

"I am sorry." The young woman forced her eyes off Nick-who was more than flattered at the reaction he'd seen in her eyes- and turned her attention to Ben. "My name is Kimimela, but you can call me Kim. My mother was Maka." Nervously, she walked up to Ben, removed the paper she'd looked at earlier from her jacket's pocket and hesitantly held it out for Ben to take.

Ben hesitated only for a split second and took the paper. Neither Adam, Nick or Kim said anything as the Cartwright patriarch unfolded the paper and slowly began reading. As he did so, Ben was grateful he'd had years of practicing of hiding any shock he might feel. He folded the paper and put it into a pocket that was sown into the inside of his coat. "I have some chores I need to do, but," he turned and looked at his son and Nick. Knowing his son would want to know what was going on, and just how moody Mary had become lately thanks to the fact that-after eight years of marriage-she was finally carrying Adam's child, Ben looked at Nick and said, "I know you're a guest here Nick, only would you please show Kim into the house. Adam and I will come in after we get some chores done."

Nick started grinning from ear to ear. Guest or not, he wasn't going to turn down the chance to talk with the Cartwright's visitor. "Don't worry about it, Ben." Nick, who had been told in no uncertain terms that he was to call Ben by his first name, answered while keeping his eyes on Kim as he stepped aside, allowing one very nervous young lady past him.

Adam waited until he heard the front door open and close and then looked at his father, who looked as if he was deep in thought, and asked quietly, but with the no nonsense tone he was famous, "What is it?"

A/N According to submit/names/usage/sioux Kimimela and Maka are both Sioux names. Kimimela, they say, means 'butterfly' while Maka is supposed to mean 'earth or ground'. If anyone knows different, blame whoever put that link on the internet


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Previously:

 _Adam waited until he heard the front door open and close and then looked at his father, who looked as if he was deep in thought, and asked quietly, but with the no nonsense tone he was famous for, "What is it?"_

~oOo~

Nick, who had followed the dark-haired beauty inside, now stood next to the fireplace. He kept an eye on the young woman who was sitting on the right side of the sofa as straight and tall as she could, though the nervous look in her eyes did not go away. He wanted her to relax and did his best to let her know she had nothing to fear from him. "I don't bite." He smiled as he spoke, as he did so the dimples he was famous for appeared on each side of his face.

If Kimimela had any questions when it came to what she thought about Nick's looks, they fled the moment she saw the dimples. As she'd traveled to the Ponderosa, she'd heard that Ben Cartwright had had three sons. However, since no one bothered mentioning the youngest had passed away, she asked, "Mr. Cartwright has three sons? Which one are you?"

Nick couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Of course, he quickly quit when Kimimela turned her eyes away from him and looked as she was wanted to disappear. "I'm sorry." He quickly moved from the fireplace to the far left end of the sofa; he didn't want to scare her. "I just thought it sort of funny, never been mistaken for a Cartwright before. Though, you should know Ben's youngest passed away a number of years ago. My name's Nick Barkley, just here on business is all." He then proceeded to tell her about his family and the Barkley's ranch in California. "I almost asked my half-brother Heath to come in my place, now I'm glad I didn't. Not every day a beautiful woman actually looks at me first,"

Kimimela blushed in embarrassment. She knew if her late mother had seen her daughter's reaction upon seeing Nick Barkley, the woman would have given her an earful. Kimimela was also unsure of what to think of Nick. She had expected him to be appalled at her behavior. Also, since she was sure he could tell by her name, along with some of her facial features, that she was a half-breed-as most people insisted on calling her-he would not want anything to do with her. The last thing she'd expected him to do was to refer to her as beautiful. She was also embarrassed when it came to her assumption when it came to Ben Cartwright's sons. "I am sorry." She apologized, thinking surely she was out of line in how she'd reacted upon first seeing him. "I should not have looked at you like that." She then thanked him for telling her about Ben's youngest, as she'd have hated to ask Ben such a question. It would surely have upset him.

When it came to looking at him, Nick didn't agree in the least and was quick to correct her. "I don't think you did anything wrong and you have nothing to apologize for really." Then, wishing to know more about her, Nick urged her to tell him more about herself.

Kimimela leaned slightly backwards while she raised one eyebrow, giving him a look that asked 'are you serious?' It only served to make Nick smile even wider. "I'm serious. I want to know all about you."

Kimimela hesitated and then, still looking at him with a small amount of doubt, gave in and began talking. "I was born and raised alongside many rivers." When Nick gave her a questioning look, it was Kimimela's turn to chuckle. "My mother was a Sioux. My father made his living trapping. We never stayed in one place for very long."

Nick felt sorry for Kimimela, as he could see a wistful look appear in her eyes. It was a look of someone crying for stability and of someone looking to quit moving around so much. "What brought you here? That is, if you don't mind telling me." Nick quickly added when he saw Kimimela, who had started to relax, grow nervous once more.

Kimimela sighed. It's not that she minded telling him anything. In fact, she was surprised to find herself wanting to tell him everything only problem was…she didn't know what that was. However, when she went to apologize she was shocked to hear her late mother say 'You can't tell him everything, but you can tell him what little you do know'. Seeing how she knew very little, Kimimela couldn't see what good it would do. Still, she listened. "As I just said, mother was a Sioux. She and my father did not have the best of marriages. Well, it was okay at times, but at others you'd think they were more like brother or sister…even enemies some days. My father left after they had another huge fight, and then she got sick. She surprised me when she told me that Ben Cartwright had made her a promise years ago, and it was time that he kept it. But," she said when surprise entered Nick's eyes, "I don't know what that promise was and, since she sealed the letter, I don't know what was in it. She asked me not to open it or read, and I promised I wouldn't. I keep my promises…even though it meant traveling at night and finding hidden places to sleep during the day." She didn't think she had to explain that, as a woman traveling alone-a half breed to boot, she feared for her safety. She didn't.

Nick's curiosity rose. What mother would ask her obviously single daughter to travel without a companion? Then again, being a Sioux married to a white man, her mother might have felt there was no one she could ask. "I'm sure whatever…" Nick started to reply only to have his sentence cut short when the door opened and Ben, along with Adam, walked inside. Since Adam looked more than unsettled, and Ben appeared to be uneasy, Nick knew something was up. However, when Adam and Ben looked at Kimimela with a look that spoke of someone with a dilemma on their hands-and the young woman practically jumped to her feet and took a step backwards, Nick grew alarmed and stood up, preparing for the worst.

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she came out of the kitchen and entered the dining room. She stopped besides the newly purchased oak table that Ben had bought to replace the old one; it had stood in the house ever since the home had been built and needed to be replaced.

Ben, who realized what kind of look he must have had on his face, replied apologetically, "Before anything is discussed, I need to say I'm sorry to Kim. I, and I'm sure Adam, didn't mean to send any wrong messages when we came in just now."

 _"The man I knew is a good, honest man. Give him this letter and trust him unless he gives you just cause to believe he's changed."_ Mara's words rang in her daughter's ears. "Yes, sir." Kimimela stood as straight as she could and nodded slightly.

"Let's sit down." Ben said as he moved to his red chair while Adam stood behind the blue chair near the stairs; he'd insisted that Mary-who had entered the living room-sit there. Kimimela sat back down on the couch. While Nick was as curious as a cat when it came to what must be going on, he knew it was a matter that belonged to the Cartwright family.

"Please, stay." Ben spoke up when Nick excused himself and started to leave.

Nick frowned slightly. Why on earth would Ben Cartwright ask him, a Barkley, to sit in on what was clearly a serious matter for the Cartwright family. At least, with the uneasy look that was still in Adam's eyes, Nick assumed that was the case. Come to think about, Ben still had a look of great concern in his eyes as well. Nick might have pointed out that he was not a family member only Kimimela looked so nervous; he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and assure her that, no matter what was going in, she'd be all right. "Okay," Nick sat back and waited to find out just what was going on.


	3. Say What?

Bring on The Rain

A/N As you start to read this you might think 'she's Ben's illegitimate child'. No, she's not. Just keep reading,

Chapter Three

Previously:

 _Nick frowned slightly. Why on earth would Ben Cartwright ask him, a Barkley, to sit in on what was clearly a serious matter for the Cartwright family. At least, with the uneasy look that was still in Adam's eyes, Nick assumed that was the case. Come to think about, Ben still had a look of great concern in his eyes as well. Nick might have pointed out that he was not a family member only Kimimela looked so nervous; he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and assure her that, no matter what was going in, she'd be all right. "Okay," Nick sat back and waited to find out just what was going on._

 _~oOo~_

Ben, who had fallen silent, took a deep breath and began talking. "Before I say anything, I want to make one thing crystal clear. Nick, while your father is in the story that I am about to share with you, that is all he is. He was simply in the picture as it were, but totally innocent of doing anything wrong."

Nick raised his eye brows. If his father was in the story at all, guilty of something or not, he wanted to hear it. "I understand." Nick said once he realized Ben Cartwright was not going to continue until Nick acknowledged he'd heard.

Again, Ben took a deep breath and then began talking. "Quite a few years ago, shortly after my third wife passed away, Tom and I were asked by," he looked at Kimimela, "your father, to travel out to Colorado. He said he was looking at some land, said he was thinking to actually settle down and wanted us both to look at it. After all these years, I can't remember exactly why he claimed he wanted us both to see it." Ben rubbed his forehead and then shook his head slightly. "Tom," Ben turned his eyes towards Nick again, "wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Your mother was expecting Jarrod, and he was afraid he'd find himself in Colorado and someone else would have to wind up delivering the baby. However, your mother insisted she'd be fine. As she said, 'If nothing else, I'm sure one of our neighbors will be more than willing to deliver this child." He then added Tom had quit arguing as ' a man might as well surrender once Victoria starts planting her feet; they've already lost the fight anyway'.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle when it came to what his father had said about Victoria. It sure fit. Though, he said nothing.

"My father actually thought about building a permanent home?" Kimimela asked, astonishment leaping into her eyes. That was not the type of man she had known her father to be. No, he was too much like the wind…always blowing through a town, but then quickly leaving once the newness wore off.

Without half thinking, Ben let out a small 'harrumph' and shook his head. "I don't believe now he was very serious. Oh, serious enough to ask us to go look at the land, but that was it. By the time we got there, he had," Ben hesitated and then said, "accused your mother of a number of things and, by all appearance, deserted her to go off doing who knows what and leaving your mother to fend for herself. He never even gave her a chance to defend herself against the lies." The fact that Ben still hated that could be heard in his voice, even though he tried to keep it out. "Winter was closing in so Tom and I started gathering wood, splitting it, stacking it and working on mending and repairing any holes in the roof. We wouldn't have bothered if it was just your father," Ben said as he turned up the palms of his hands, "but your mother was young, and she was sick. It infuriated us both; I mean, the fact that Leonard would leave her in those circumstances."

'You might not believe it, but I could' Kimimela thought bitterly. Her father had always been on the harsh and thoughtless side. Well, not always. From what her mother had told her the man had once been kind and gentle even if he was a bit wild, but the death of her older brother had changed all that. Kimimela had never seen anything but the way he had been afterwards. However, she simply said, "I believe it."

Ben saw Adam stiffen ever so slightly. Inwardly he sighed as he thought on a portion of the letter. He thought on the time he'd spent with MaKa. "I and your mother became close. We…" he paused as look of regret passed through his eyes. "We slipped up one night and laid together. Afterwards, I asked her to leave your father as they were not married in the eyes of the white people; I asked her to be my wife." He was not surprised when Kimimela's eyes opened wide. Ben then thought on the rest of the letter and, again, looked at Adam, as if to say 'Are you behind me on this or not?'

Adam, who had his hands on Mary's shoulders, didn't like what was coming. However, after his father had allowed him to read the whole letter, Adam could see why Mara had sent her daughter to the Ponderosa. He nodded ever so slightly.

Ben rubbed his forehead again and then startled Kimimela when he said, "She said she'd think about it and give me an answer in the morning only by then 'Mr. Hunter'-I had lost respect for him and could not bring myself to call him by his first name- was back begging her for forgiveness and a second chance. Your brother was still alive at that time. " He sighed again and said, "At that time she felt she had no choice but to do as she was asked, but I promised her that-if she ever needed anything-all she had to do was ask. I then came home and did my best to move on with my life. After all, I had three sons to raise. I wrote to your parents a few times. They replied to each letter, but then we just stopped writing, no real reason for that. It just happened." He took the envelope out of his pocked and looked at it. "This isn't just a letter from your mother." He took his eyes off the envelope and gazed questionably at Kimimela. "If I were to admit my affair with your mother and signed these papers stating that I acknowledge you as my daughter-even though I and your mother **both** feel **strongly** that is **NOT** the case, would you be able accept it, drop the name of Hunter and take the Cartwright name instead?"

Kimimela couldn't help but stare in shock, as did Nick. To hear that both Ben and Maka felt strongly that 'Leonard Hunter' **was** Kimimela's father, but that Maka had asked Ben to claim her and give her his last name was unbelievable. "If you both feel that that I **am** a Hunter, why does my mother ask this? Why are you willing to do as she wishes? And why," she took a quick glance at Nick, "Did you want Nick Barkley to stay and hear this?" Kimimela asked, shocked at what she'd just heard and confused as to why Ben Cartwright was pulling Nick into the matter, questions Nick's eyes repeated.


	4. First Startling Revelation

Chapter Four

 **Excerpt from Chapter Three:**

" _Why does my mother ask this now? Why did she send me here after she got sick? And why," she took a quick glance at Nick, "Did you want Nick Barkley to stay and hear this?"_

 _~oOo~_

"How about I answer your last question first?" Ben lifted his right leg and rested it on top of his left one while he laid his arms and clasped hands on his lap. When no one made any objection, he took a deep breath and said, "Roughly thirty years ago Leonard Hunter didn't exist." He wasn't surprised when Kimimela's eyes widened, but he made no comment to her reaction. He simply kept talking, knowing what he said next would get the same reaction from Nick. In fact, Ben knew Nick was going to explode. "His name was Frederick Lee Barkley, from Boston Massachusetts."

Sure enough, Nick, who had been leaning against the sofa, sat straight up and bellowed, "MY UNCLE FREDERICK DIED WHEN HE GOT TOO CLOSE TO A CLIFF WHILE HUNTING AND FELL INTO A RAGING RIVER BEFORE I WAS EVER BORN! THAT'S WHY I NEVER GOT TO MEET HIM!"

Ben shook his head and asked quietly, "Did your father and mother tell you that?" Ben's eyes dared Nick to tell him that was the case.

Nick opened his mouth to answer and then clamped it shut just as tight, as he realized it was his cousins, grandparents and others who had told that tale more than once. He leaned back against the couch trying to remember even one time when his parents had backed his other relatives up. He was stunned when he couldn't bring up even one memory of Tom and Victoria doing such a thing. "Why would my parents allow everyone in the family to believe Uncle Frederick to be dead if they knew better?" He finally answered, the bewilderment that he felt showing in his eyes. "Why would they stand aside and watch the family grieve? My parents wouldn't have hurt their own family like that." The moment the last statement was out of his mouth, Nick knew he'd spoken too soon.

Ben stood up, his eyes and his voice turning to flint, as he asked, "Not under normal circumstances they wouldn't have. Only," the look in Ben's eyes softened just a little, though his voice remained firm. "The situation made it mandatory." He turned his attention to Kimimela. The rest of the flint in his eyes and voice completely disappeared. "That situation and the one that made it so your mother felt it necessary to send you here, along with her request, are connected to each other." He tapped his pocket that once again held the envelope Kimimela had handed him when she first arrived. "However, it's getting close to dinner time. How about going upstairs, to the second bedroom on your left. Just leave the pictures on the dresser alone; they belonged to my youngest. We can finish talking about this matter when we gather at the table." He then excused himself, saying he had matters to attend to outside.

The moment the front door close, Kimimela looked at Adam and Mary and apologized. "I am sorry. I fear I have brought trouble to this house."

Adam, who was still standing behind the blue chair, let go of his wife's shoulders and replied, "You didn't bring it only, yes, I'd have to say I agree with you when it comes to the part about trouble." Adam then looked at Nick, who looked as if he was still trying to recover from the shock Ben had delivered him. "I know you were going back to Virginia City this evening only you're more than welcome to spend another night here. You can continue to use Hoss' old room. It's not like he and Cynthia need it at the moment." His sister-in-law and brother had taken their five children and gone to visit her family; they weren't due back for another month. "And it's not like Nathaniel needs it." Adam's stepson was in Carson City spending time with his Grandpa Hansen; Mrs. Hansen had passed away the year before, and the old man liked his grandson's company.

"Sure," Nick answered. He was sure whatever was going to be discussed around the table would take more than a few minutes, maybe even last into the evening. Besides, he glanced towards Kimimela. While he had never considered taking a serious look at any of his female cousins as potential marriage partners, he was definitely taking a one now. "I wasn't looking forward to the long ride to town anyway."

"Do you mind, dear," Mary held up her hand.

Adam quickly moved around to the side of the chair and, taking a hold of his wife's hand, helped her stand up. "Side effect of my condition, can't seem to stand up by myself. I can't help but wonder if there's two of them in here at times." Mary, beamed as she patted her very swollen abdomen and then excused herself. Though, she laughed silently as she heard Nick-who she assumed was looking at Adam-asked if Mary was serious.

"I need to go get a few things done myself. You two enjoy yourselves." Adam, who still wanted to some more with his father, quickly exited the house.

Kimimela, who like Nick was struggling to wrap her mind around the fact that she'd felt an attraction for her own cousin, said nothing as Adam shut the front door behind him. Not that she didn't want to talk, she did. It's just that all of a sudden, she didn't know what to say.

Nick, who was just as uncomfortable, finally stood up and walked to the fireplace. He thought about what he'd said to Kimimela before he'd known she was his cousin. He remembered how he'd felt when she'd talked about parents and how badly he'd felt that she hadn't been raised in a home with the same feelings in it that he'd had. Finally he turned around and looked at Kimimela. "Would you mind going on a walk with your cousin? Even if, for whatever reason exists, we won't be openly admitting that aspect of our lives?"

Kimimela felt her heart start pounding and, while she just knew her mother would turn over in her grave, she stood up and nodded. "I'd like that very much."

Nick smiled, crossed the floor and, taking a hold of her hand, led her out of the house and towards a path that lay to the west of the house. Of course, first, he found Ben and told him what he and Kimimela were doing. After all, he didn't want his host to get any wrong ideas.

 _ **A/N Up to the 1930's it wasn't illegal, or uncommon, for cousins to see each other as more than possible friends. No, I'm not saying Nick and Kimimela will wound up as a couple, though they might. All I know for sure is there is going to be a romance between them. So, if you don't like the idea of cousins seeing each other in that way-even if it was legal and common back then, stop reading.**_


	5. Continuation Revelations

A/N There really is a Little Acres, Arizona (I googled it). However, I have been unable to find out exactly when it was first founded. For the sake of this story, it was founded and then, after a small period, turned into a ghost town.

Chapter Five

 _ **Excerpt from Ch Four**_

" _Why would they stand aside and watch the family grieve? My parents wouldn't have hurt their own family like that." The moment the last statement was out of his mouth, Nick knew he'd spoken too soon._

 _Ben stood up, his eyes and his voice turning to flint, as he asked, "Not under normal circumstances they wouldn't have. Only," the look in Ben's eyes softened just a little, though his voice remained firm. "The situation made it mandatory." He turned his attention to Kimimela. The rest of the flint in his eyes and voice completely disappeared. "That situation and the one that made it so your mother felt it necessary to send you here, along with her request, are connected to each other."_

 **~oOo~**

Ben, who was seated at the head of the table, looked around the table. Adam and Mary sat to his left while Nick and Kimimela sat to his right. The food Mary had prepared had been set on the table, and the blessings had been said. A part of him wanted to put the rest of the story off. After all, Mary was a good cook, and he didn't want to upset anyone to the point where they'd lose their appetite. It was only when Adam spoke up that the silence that was in the room was broken.

"Trying to avoid the mud puddle again?" Adam's voice was level, but his eyes held a small amount of laughter in them.

Ben didn't have to ask what Adam was talking about. That particular analogy story about how the only way to handle any situation was to face it and deal with-not try to act is if it didn't exist had been used in their home for many years. Ben gave a slight chuckle and admitted his guilt. "If you," he looked apologetically at Nick and Kimimela, "don't mind it being discussed while you're eating, now is as good a time as any to explain everything else."

"My family has discussed a number of subject around our dining room table." Nick answered as he picked up his fork. "I have no objections."

"I'd rather be told now than later." Kimimela looked at Ben, her eyes holding a look of one who probably wouldn't be able to eat until she knew everything.

"Fine." Ben again looked around the table. "It's like this. Frederick Barkley was more than a bit on the wild side; that much I'm sure your parents have told you." He looked at Nick to see if he, Ben, was right. He was.

"They said he was always walking a thin line, and lawmen in a number of states kept watching him, waiting for him to slip and do something they could actually arrest him for. But they never did," Nick replied.

"No, no they didn't. However," Ben turned his left palm upward, "a few of his 'friends' did. That is, one night they went too far in a small town called Little Acres; it was in Arizona, but it's no longer around. Anyway, your uncle saw them from a distance. He knew they had to be stopped, but also know if he blew the whistle on them they'd kill him."

Nick's eyes widened. This was definitely a story he'd never heard before. It also put an idea into his head. "Are you saying he turned them into the law and then faked his own death?"

Ben answered only after he'd swallowed the food in his mouth. "Not right away, he wasn't sure what to do at first. Instead he used your father's upcoming birthday as a reason to travel back to Stockton. It was your father and your then newly appointed Sheriff Madden who came up with the idea. So, Frederick blew the whistle. Afterwards, he, Sheriff Madden and your parents went on a 'hunting trip'."

"Where he then had his accident and died." Nick said shaking his head.

"Yes, and the rouse was unknowing helped when a couple of men who ran around with the men arrested followed them saw him fall." Ben told him. He wasn't surprised when Nick stiffened eve more.

"He was right. Blowing the whistle had put his life on the line." Nick spoke quietly.

"Yes, it had. But after he 'died', your parents met him in a private location and, giving him new clothes and a new identity sent him on his way making him promise to keep in touch with Tom from time to time." Ben paused and then continued. "He traveled around a bit, met Maka, and then made his way to Virginia City for a while. That's when I met him. It wasn't until a few months later that I and Marie learned quite by accident what 'Leonard Hunter's' real story was. We assured him we would tell no one, and that he could continue living in Virginia City, even offered him a job." He then let out a low growl and said, "But he didn't know us well enough, and he let fear get to him. The fear we'd say something, or that someone else would learn the truth. That's when he started trapping. It gave him an occupation that would provide for him and his wife, but wouldn't tie him down to one home and one town for very long."

"And now?" Nick asked as he glanced towards Kimimela, who sat to his left.

Ben thought on the letter, along with the papers he needed to file at the court to claim the young woman even if she wasn't his, that had been put in his safe. Ben set his glass, which was now empty, onto the table. "She says she was laying in her bed when she heard the front door to your small cabin being opened. She could hear strangers talking. She was terrified and, in spite of being rather ill, got out of bed and hid underneath it. She didn't want to chance them finding her and doing heaven knows what to her. She said you were off with a friend, and that she was grateful for that. Anyway," Ben took a deep breath. "The men did indeed go into the bedroom. Because they didn't know your mother was under the bed they didn't know anyone was around, they began discussing your father. Turns out they were the very three men your father sent to prison years ago and, somehow, they found out he was alive. They," he shook his head, "they swore they were going to find him and kill him."

"Along with anyone he could rightly claim as his." Nick spoke up when Ben stopped and looked directly at Kimimela.

"That has a yes and no answer," Ben nodded his head, "Yes, they said they'd kill his wife if he had one. Your mother knew she was almost dead anyway, so she didn't care if they ended her life 'a few days early'…she put it that way not me. But when it comes to Kim," he shook his head, "She said that all three men said 'we'll kill any sons he had and, if he had any daughters, we'll do what we want with her, or them, and then decided what to do afterwards. When one of the men asked about any child that may have come from another man, the one that appeared to be the leader said 'we don't touch what belongs to another man; we just take and deal with any of Frederick's brats." He then went on to say he wish he knew the men's names, but the only way he could find them out was to either wire Sheriff Madden or Victoria.

"And what's wrong with that?" Nick asked, completely confused by Ben's reluctance to do so.

"After the men left the room, they went outside, but they continued talking. Because they were standing near Maka's room, and her window was slightly open, she heard one of the men saying something about a knowing a few men who worked in telegraph offices 'from California to New York. Yes, she thinks they're exaggerating on that part only she believes they do have some connections." Ben's eyes asked if he needed to explain his fear. He didn't.

Remembering a conversation he'd had with his mother and Jarrod before he left for Nevada, Nick leaned back in his chair. "Mother and Jarrod were planning on coming to Nevada later anyway; they have business matter to take care of in Reno. I'll send them a telegram; I'll tell them you want to visit mother before then. And," Nick fidgeted just a little in his chair, not wishing to upset his host.

"You could use my age, the fact that with my advancing years, I want to make sure I get to visit her again?"

Now Nick looked more than uncomfortable. He knew that Ben Cartwright wasn't even close to having even one foot in the grave. Still, it was a reason that could be used without arousing anyone's suspicions. His unease started to evaporate when he saw grins appear on Ben's, Adam's and Mary's faces. However, when Kimimela bit her lower lip and quickly turned her face away from him, Nick was surprised when his unease completely vanished. Even if she was laughing at his expense. Somehow, it didn't bother him. "Yes, if it's okay."

Ben hated to make Victoria travel additional miles; it's not like Reno was right next door. Still, they had to have that information. "If your mother and Jarrod would be coming to Nevada anyway, go ahead." He then changed subjects, wishing to finish his meal on a lighter tone than had been their companion for the last twenty minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nick walked along side Kimimela down the boardwalk that ran in front of the various businesses that lined Virginia City's main street. They had just come from the courthouse where Ben Cartwright had just shocked everyone in the building when he filed the papers claiming Kimimela as his daughter. Needless to say, by the time Ben, Adam-who had come into town to do some errands of his own, Nick and Kimimela walked out of the courthouse, the news that Ben Cartwright had a daughter was spreading like wildfire.

"It was not necessary for you to offer to come with me to get some dresses. Mary told me this morning she was willing." Kimimela wasn't trying to push Nick away; she just hated the idea that he could be doing something else, something more important than go to a dress shop with her.

"It's no imposition." Nick, smiling wide, assured her. "I was more than happy to volunteer." The fact that he feared some of the men in Virginia City might try something, along with the fact that he didn't want Mary or Kimimela to have to deal with it by themselves, was something he chose not to voice out loud. After all, he was sure Kimimela could figure that one out without him saying anything.

The two continued to visit, being careful not to refer to each other as cousin. Neither one of them missed the looks they were receiving from those whom they passed. Some of the looks were one of shock, some very judgmental and some were simply curious. Nick felt his protective side kick in and he took a hold of Kimimela's hand, wanting to send a clear message she was with him…and anyone that wanted to get to her had to get to go through him. He just hoped he wasn't out of line when he took her hand in his.

While Kimimela was surprised, she also smiled from ear to ear. After Ben explained everything and assured her that he and his family, along with Nick while he was was visiting, would do all in their power to make her feel welcome and keep her safe, she had felt a degree of peace and safety. Only, now, with Nick holding her hand and walking beside her, the feeling grew. She might have continued with her musings only a blonde headed, wiry fellow, slightly shorter than Nick stepped out of a nearby store and, upon looking at Kimimela, snickered and called out, "Good looking half-breed you got there, mister! How about we share, I won't say anything if you don't."

A few men that stood nearby snickered too; that is, until Nick let go of Kimimela's hand and turned around to face the man who had spoken. One look at the fire in Nick's eyes, along with the way he had planted his feet on the ground and his hands on his hips, and all snickering instantly stopped. Everyone but the blonde haired fellow instantly knew they'd made the biggest mistake ever. "The name is Nick Barkley, or Mister Barkley to you, and her name is Kimimela Cartwright!" Nick shot bullets at the blond haired stranger even as he made himself remember to address Kimimela by Ben's last name. If he was to help protect her, he couldn't think of her as his cousin-or he'd call her Barkley. "You will address her as Miss Cartwright and speak respectively when talking to, or about, her! Do you understand?"

While Nick did not know it, the young man had just moved to Nevada from Rockville, California. While he'd never met or seen Nick, he'd heard plenty when it came to the famous Stockton rancher and his family. He was also learning fast just what the name of Cartwright around Virginia City meant. His face paled slightly and he gulped. "Yes, sir." The young man slithered backwards and disappeared back into the building he'd just left.

"Come on, I promised your father I'd make sure you got to the dress shop and back home safely." Nick took a hold of Kimimela's hand once more, making sure there was no reason for anyone standing within twenty feet not to hear his words.

Kimimela didn't argue, and soon the two of them were walking towards their destination once more. The fact that Nick's words had made sure the wildfire Ben's announcement at the courthouse had started kept burning was evident as the men and women they passed were now whispering their astonishment to those around them. It hurt Kimimela as she wondered just how the Cartwrights might be effected by her mother making her request. Once again, Nick seemed to read her mind.

"Don't let those busy bodies talk get to you. They can't hurt the Cartwrights, you or me, unless we let them." Nick went on to tell her of a few incidents his family had dealt with in the past few years. By the time he was done talking, he and Kimimela were standing outside the dress shop; Nick reached out and opened the door.

When the door opened, a plump, Swedish, red headed woman who stood five feet five inches, looked up from the counter. She'd heard the talk from a customer who had just left the store, but hadn't believed it. Now, seeing Nick-who she had met the week before-standing in her store with a dark haired young woman dressed in buckskin, she was stunned. However, she quickly overcame her shock, smiled and asked politely, "You are Ben's daughter?"

Kimimela inwardly cringed. She was her father's daughter, but-knowing now exactly why her mother had sent her to the Cartwrights, and that as of ten minutes ago, her legal name was also Cartwright-she slowly nodded. "You may call me Kim. I need some dresses."

"Ya, of course, you do!" The dressmaker moved as quickly as she could to move away from the counter. "I will assume you need a few that are ready made. Let me show you a few." The woman smiled and began chatting with Kim, who politely visited with the woman, but was careful of what she said. Within the hour, Nick was carrying a number of boxes out to a buggy that Ben had made sure the livery boy parked in front of the store roughly five minutes before Nick and Kimimela walked out of the front door.


	7. Chat with Mary and What's he hiding?

Chapter Seven

Kimimela walked into the Cartwright's kitchen. Nick had asked her to go on a picnic and told her that Mary had agreed to fix them a lunch. As excited as she was at the thought of going on such an excursion with Nick, Kimimela felt guilty when it came to expecting Adam's wife to fix the lunch. Therefore, she decided to see what she could do to help prepare the food she and Nick would take with them.

Mary, who was just taking some chicken out of the oven, looked up when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile as she removed the chicken from the oven and began to put it on white towel that sat on the counter.

"You look nice." Mary smiled at Kimimela. The twenty-four-year-old beauty was dressed in a light brown dress with a white collar and white lace that wrapped around the bottom of the sleeves. It was one of the dresses she'd bought the day before in town. She also wore a beautiful pearl necklace with matching earrings given to her by Ben Cartwright. The Cartwright patriarch had insisted Kimimela accept the jewelry, saying if Kimimela was to be a Cartwright, not a 'Hunter', he was going to give her what he'd have given his own daughter…if he'd had one. If Nick Barkley hadn't been looking at the newest Cartwright before, he surely would be now.

"Thank you, I just hope Nick doesn't regret asking me to go to the lake with him. I also appreciate your help; I would have fixed the meal myself only I didn't know Nick had already asked you. That is, until after I accepted his invitation and said I'd need time to fix something to eat." Kimimela did her best to hide how nervous she really was, but Mary saw right through her.

"It was no problem. I enjoy cooking, always have. Nick knows it too; I made it more than clear the first day he arrived." Mary, who had met Nick shortly after she and Adam were married, assured Kimimela everything would be fine. Mary was sure of that. After all, while he had an eye for beautiful women, he'd admitted to all the Cartwrights, he was looking for a woman who could also stand her ground. Mary figured the fact that Kimimela had traveled alone, and made it to the Ponderosa, showed she was no weakling. So, no matter how bashful she seemed, Mary was sure Kimimela could hold her on in an argument with Nick.

Kimimela might have made another comment only she heard the front door slam shut. Without flinching, she said matter-of-factually "Nick's back." Nick had left earlier that morning to mend some fence lines for Ben, saying he had to keep busy until Jarrod and his mother arrived.

Mary, who had felt her heart jump three feet in the air as she almost dropped the chicken she was holding-though she didn't know why since Nick seemed to always shut the door that way, gave Kimimela a look that said _'why didn't you react to the slamming of the door?'_ However, Kimimela, her mind on Nick, had already turned around and was walking out of the kitchen. _"Maybe she's going deaf,"_ Mary thought as she continued putting the picnic food in a nearby basket. Meanwhile, Kimimela was making sure Nick knew what the results of the slamming door had been.

"She's nice enough to agree to fix us the food for the picnic." Kimimela looked at Nick and silently chastised him with her eyes. "Do you really need to try and give her heart failure as a reward for her kindness?"

Nick couldn't help but grin just a little, even if he was sort of sorry for startling Adam's wife. "I can't seem to break the habit, been shutting doors like that for years."

Kimimela rolled her eyes. "Just how many hinges did your parents have to replace?" She never received a reply; she couldn't, Nick was too busy laughing to give her one.

~oOo~

"Are you about ready to go?" Jarrod stuck his head into the Billiard Room. His mother had been talking with Heath and McColl, only Jarrod had seen McColl exit the house a few moments before. Since he didn't see Heath in the room, he figured he must have left before McColl. The Barkley matriarch could be seen standing near the freshly, re-painted French doors; her back was towards Jarrod.

"Just about," Victoria turned around; Jarrod was surprised to see a look of one who was deeply troubled in his mother's eyes. He wondered just what Heath or McColl had said to upset his mother.

Victoria, who saw the look of concern in her son's eyes, didn't have to ask what put the concern there. "Neither Heath nor McColl said anything wrong."

Jarrod chuckled. His mother did seem to have a way of reading minds at times. Okay, maybe not. Still, she did have amazing accuracy when it came to knowing the general idea of what another person was thinking. "So what's up?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the sofa and picked up her handbag; she'd set it down while talking with Heath and their foreman. She wasn't really sure how to answer that. As a lawyer, Jarrod had a habit of wanting precise answers, not that he didn't have the patience for long explanations; he did. He just preferred the former. "I'm not really sure." She replied as she headed for the door. "I just can't shake the feeling there's more to this than Ben simply wanting you to bring me out to the Ponderosa for a friendly visit."

Jarrod, who had followed his mother into the hallway and was now walking alongside her, didn't like that. "Why would Nick not tell us that when he sent the telegram? I mean, with the exception of the wolf bite, he's never hidden anything from us."

"I know." Victoria said as Silas, who had come out of the dining room, opened the front door and held it open so she and Jarrod-who had picked up the luggage that had been set in the foyer- could exit the house. "That's why I'm not arguing with this trip. There's something he's not saying in that telegram, and I want to know what it is."

Jarrod raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he put their luggage into the wagon Ciego waiting in front of the house. Why should he? If he did, he'd only be repeating the exact same words as, if he was to be honest, he'd been getting funny feelings too.


	8. Day by the Lake

Bring on The Rain

Chapter Eight

A soft, gentle wind blew across the crystal blue lake, though it was just strong enough for minute ripples to be seen rolling over the top of the water. Kimimela, who stood on the bank of the lake could hear the leaves rustling in the air; it almost sounded as if the trees were trying to talk to each other. Nick stood next to her. The two had just arrived at the lake and were looking around before they ate lunch.

"This has got to be one of the most beautiful places in the world." Kimimela kept her eyes on the lake as she talked; she had to. She was afraid if she looked at Nick, she wouldn't be able to see anything else…and she found herself fearful, afraid something might actually grow between them and that something would come along and snatch it away.

"One of the most, definitely, but not the best." Nick replied as he began telling her of the Barkley ranch and all the nearby creeks, rivers and lakes that set on, or within a short traveling distance, from the ranch. "Someday you'll have to come to California and let me show you around so you can see it. You'd be more than welcome."

Kimimela wasn't sure about that. Her mother had been right; Ben Cartwright was an exception to the rule. Adam and his wife seemed to be. From what little she'd spent with Nick, she hoped her first impression would prove to be correct…as she didn't like the idea of having to dislike him. Still, there were far too many people who wanted nothing to do with her kind. It was a fact she didn't hesitate to voice. "People would make life hard on you if I were to show up. Just look at the way people are talking about the Cartwrights, you'd get the same."

"As far as the people here go," Nick let out a small grunt as he turned and laid his hands upon her shoulders, an action that almost made Kimimela step backwards, only she couldn't. There was something about Nick that screamed safety to her, and she didn't want to lose that feeling. "I've learned over the past couple of years just how much of a treasure a person can be to a family is…no matter what their parentage is." He then confessed his father's own affair. "Heath is the best blessing my family has had. Maybe your parentage isn't what others think it should be only," He lifted his right palm and cupped the left side of her face in his hand. "I bet that you have just as much to give to your corner of the world as my brother does. No matter what, I can promise you that my family will be just as accepting of you as Ben and Adam are. For that matter, I'm sure Hoss and his family will be more than delighted to welcome you into their family when they get home. That is, once they come out of shock." By the time Nick finished speaking **,** his face was mere inches away from hers.

Kimimela's heart raced. A part of her wanted desperately for Nick to kiss her, but the other part was leery at getting too close, too fast…especially since they didn't know if the men who had been in her mother's home would, somehow, find out the truth and track her down. "We should start eating." Kimimela turned her head away and looked towards the buggy where the picnic basket lay on its floor.

Nick let out silent sigh, as he'd seen the look of someone who desperately wanted what was in front of them, but was leery of reaching out and taking it. He also realized his habit of moving fast, probably too fast if he were to be honest, was probably scaring her. She didn't need that on top of everything else that had been thrown her way. Though, even with thinking along that train of thought, Nick might still have tried to continue with his normal fast pace only he couldn't. On top of all his other musings, another one came bright and clear. It was a picture of Ben or Adam coming after him with their fists or a shotgun. With Ben legally claiming a daughter that wasn't his, Nick just knew that's exactly what would happen if he did anything to upset Kimimela. He took a hold of her hand and together they walked over and up the small brown embankment. It wasn't long before Nick and Kimimela were sitting on the blanket eating fried chicken and biscuits, swapping stories back and forth.

"I'm surprised you didn't go after him afterwards." Kimimela laughed as she began cleaning up, her eyes lighting up her face as she did so. Nick had just admitted how Heath had tricked him into digging for a water hole that his blonde haired brother had 'found' with a peach twig…only to find out later the Barkleys had already received reports that there was water in that area.

"I thought about it." Nick chuckled as helped her. "Only I figured no real harm had been done." He stood and, once she'd moved off the blanket they'd been using, began folding folded it up and put it into the back of the surrey they were using. Afterwards, he moved to take a hold of her hand in order to help her into the surrey only to find her hand on top of his.

Hide original message

"Thanks, Nick. I haven't had such a good day for a long time." Kimimela said, the sincerity of her words could be heard in her voice and seen in her sparkling eyes.

It was just about enough to make Nick change his mind about not kissing her, almost but no quite. He still had to face Ben Cartwright and Adam when he and Kimimela returned back to the house. "No, thank YOU." Nick said as he helped her into the surrey and then took his place next to her, even as he began thinking about some wood he's seen next to the Cartwright's barn. There was enough there to keep him busy for an hour at least, if not more.

~oOo~

Jarrod and Victoria, who were riding in a stagecoach that was traveling towards Virginia City, had talked quite a bit on the train ride into Reno, now sat in silence. Both were thinking on Nick's telegram and what he hadn't said. "Maybe we should have asked Heath to come along, found someone else to help McColl." Jarrod turned his face away from the coach window and looked at his mother.

Victoria couldn't help but stare at Jarrod. Why on earth would he say that? Surely, if whatever was going on was a large enough problem that Ben needed all the help he could get, Nick would have said so. No, she had to trust that whatever was going on wasn't on that large of scale. She pointed that out to Jarrod and then said, "If there is an urgent need when we get there, one of us can send him a wire. For now, McColl admitted that he appreciated the fact that Heath would be there."

Jarrod didn't have to ask why their foreman was grateful the blonde haired cowboy was staying behind. McColl's daughter-in-law was due to have her baby any day now. With it being his first grandchild, their long time employee was looking forward to being able to take time off when the baby was born…without worrying about who was filling in for him during his own absence. Jarrod turned his face back towards the window and fell silent, wondering about the uneasy feeling that continued to quietly nudge him now and then.


	9. Adam's chat with Victoria and Jarrod

Chapter Nine

The streets of Virginia City were packed full as Jarrod and his mother climbed out of the stagecoach; Adam was standing on the boardwalk waiting for them. While they appreciated Adam meeting them, it also concerned them greatly. After all, Nick had promised he'd be there to take the two of them out to the Ponderosa.

Adam knew of Nick's promise so he smiled and said, "Nick couldn't come; he slipped off the barn roof," he quickly continued as a look of shock rolled over both Jarrod and Victoria, "Don't worry. He sprained his left ankle, but that's it."

"That's good to hear." Victoria smiled with relief as Adam insisted on carrying her suitcase while Jarrod carried his own. The three of them started walking past the various buildings that lined the streets of Virginia City. Adam, who had decided not to say one word about Kimimela until he and the Barkleys were out of town, had to change his mind when a no good bum, who was sitting on a barrel that sat up against one of the stores, smirked as Adam went by and asked, "Got any more pretty sisters showing up?" The man started to say something else that was totally inappropriate only to find Adam doubling up his free hand and sending it across the man's jaw. A second later the man was laying in the dirt and Adam was walking briskly away from the bum.

Victoria and Jarrod, who had been more than shocked to hear the words the bum had called out, didn't know what to think, though they said nothing. They simply caught up with Adam, who had glanced at both them, and simply said, "Not here, not now. I'll tell you what you need to know later." He felt bad about leaving Victoria and Jarrod in the dark for the moment. Only, with so many people-some of whom had heard and seen the altercation he'd just had with the bum-he wasn't going to tell them any different at the moment.

Within thirty minutes, Adam, Victoria and Jarrod had gone to the livery stable, picked up the wagon and horses that Adam had driven into town earlier that day and were driving out of town. No one had spoken a word since Adam had made his statement in town, not even while he was retrieving the horses and wagon from the livery stable. Now, almost to the Cartwright home, Victoria who was sitting between Jarrod and Adam, who was driving the wagon, had had her fill and turned her head to look at Adam. She wanted to ask him to start telling her about this sister she didn't know he had, only she found she didn't know how to do that without sounding as if she was condemning anyone. She needn't have worried as Adam finally began talking, though he kept his eyes wide open…least someone should ride up unawares.

"It's a long story, one better explained in detail at the house. However, I will tell you her name is Kimimela and," He took a deep breath and added, "her mother was a Sioux by the name of Maka." He then looked to see just what he expected…Jarrod's face asked 'Is that supposed to mean something?' while Victoria's eyes were wide open while shock was written all over her face.

"Mother?" Jarrod, who had looked away from Adam, was alarmed to see his mother's shock and slightly pale face. Instantly he knew the names Adam had just mentioned meant something to his mother. He couldn't help but wonder if that was why he'd been having funny feelings ever since receiving Nick's telegram.

At first Victoria could say nothing as scenes from the past flashed before her eyes. It had been so long ago and, since her brother-in-law had quit finding ways to contact them years ago, she and Tom had had to assume that the past had caught up with Frederick. Well, that or that something else had claimed the man's life. "Why is she at your house? Why did the man refer to her as your sister?" Victoria finally managed to ask, though her voice sounded as if she was choking on the words as she spoke them.

Adam kept his eyes on the road and sighed. "Because Pa went to the courthouse and filed legal papers claiming her as his and gave her the Cartwright name." He wasn't surprised to hear a gasp come from the regal woman sitting next to him. He then lowered his voice and turned his head slightly. "I told you I can't explain everything right now, but while both her mother and Pa feel strongly Kim isn't Pa's, it is imperative that everyone but us believe otherwise. Is that clear?"

Victoria stiffened ever so slightly. Adam was talking about a niece she had seen only once…when Kimimela was only two, and even then it was from a distance. Now Adam was saying no one could know it? "As clear as mud," She bit her words off as she answered his question.

Adam was not surprised Mrs. Barkley wasn't happy with what had just been said, but he had already given his father his word he'd wait until he and their guests were in the Cartwright's home before 'that topic' was discussed again. "I am sorry." Adam said as they turned onto the road that led to his family's home, which lay roughly four hundred yards ahead of them. "We can discuss this at the house." Then, realizing he had not said anything about the relationship that was developing between Nick and Kimimela, Adam wondered if he should say something before they got to the house or not. However, before he could argue with himself one way or the other, Victoria solved the problem for him by bringing Nick into their discussion.

"Does Nick know? How is he handling it?" She saw no reason to clarify what she was talking about. After all, the way Adam had made his previous statement, Victoria knew he was fully aware of what she was really asking. The tone in her voice demanded an answer.

"He knows," Adam successfully hid the grin he felt from showing on his face. "He was in the room with Kim, Pa and me when Pa was explaining the story. Nick and Kim have plenty of time to get to know each other; at the house, while riding horses or going on picnics."

Once again Victoria's eyes widened at what Adam was implying by his answer. On the other hand, Jarrod was more than annoyed at being left in the dark. It was very apparent his mother had been hiding something major from him and the rest of the family. He might have demanded some answers only Adam had just driven the wagon into the Cartwright's front yard…and Nick was sitting next to the front porch table, his left foot propped up on a small wooden footstool while Kimimela was sitting on the other side of the table visiting Nick. Naturally, the two cousins stopped talking, and Kimimela stood up, when Adam stopped the wagon in front of the house.


	10. Facts revealed to Victoria and Jarrod

Chapter Ten

 **Previously:**

 _Once again Victoria's eyes widened at what Adam was implying by his answer. On the other hand, Jarrod was more than annoyed at being left in the dark. It was very apparent his mother had been hiding something major from him and the rest of the family. He might have demanded some answers only Adam had just driven the wagon into the Cartwright's front yard…and Nick was sitting next to the front porch table, his foot propped up on a small wooden footstool while Kimimela was sitting on the other side of the table visiting Nick. Naturally, the two cousins stopped talking, and Kimimela stood up, when Adam stopped the wagon in front of the house._

 _~oOo~_

Ben once again sat in his red chair, Adam sat in his blue one while Nick chose to sit, his foot propped on a footstool, next to Kimimela on the sofa. Victoria, who was still reeling from the news that her niece was in Ben Cartwright's home as his daughter, sat to Nick's left. Jarrod stood next to the stairs with his arm resting on the brown, wooden banister. Mary was in the kitchen with Hop Sing, who had arrived home earlier than expected. All the Cartwrights were more than grateful their Chinese cook got along so well with Mary, or they'd have had a nightmare on their hands.

With all the formalities over, Victoria looked at Ben and-with a no nonsense tone of voice-demanded to know what was going on. "I have had a funny feeling that something was not being said." She kept her eyes on Ben, though she could feel both Jarrod and Nick looking at her. Maybe that's why she kept her eyes on the Cartwright patriarch. "We'd like an explanation as to why we were made to wait."

Ben took a deep breath, looked at both Nick and Jarrod, and then said, "Forgive me if I'm out of line only it is obvious," Ben gave Victoria a reprimanding glare and then softened the look in his eyes when he looked from Nick to Jarrod, "Tom and you did not tell your children the true story." It was a statement both Nick and Jarrod acknowledge with a simple nod of the head. He wasn't surprised to see an uncomfortable look in Victoria's eyes. However, he said nothing about it as he shocked by Victoria by relaying the whole story about Frederick's false name and how it came about. She had only expected Ben to tell them why they were kept in the dark and he did what? She started to open her mouth only to have Ben firmly state he wasn't finished. "I have more to tell you." Ben said as he then told Victoria and Jarrod all about his affair with Maka, the request she'd made and why he made it. He wasn't surprised when Victoria looked like she was going to faint, and Jarrod 's countenance held the same look of astonishment that Nick had been his companion when he heard everything.

"Mother?" Jarrod looked from Ben to Victoria, his voice was quiet, but his eyes were speaking ten times louder. They sent the message 'why didn't you tell me as I got older?'.

Recovering from her shock, Victoria sat as tall and as straight as she could. A bit of fury was in her eyes as she spoke. "Frederick only contacted us a handful of times after he 'died', and the last time we heard from him was when he sent us a coded message to let us know his son had passed away. We assumed that his past had caught up with him in spite of our efforts to help him start over, or something else-such as an accident or illness-had taken his life." As she turned her head towards her niece, the fury in her eyes died down quite a bit. "We assumed your mother had taken you and gone back to her people." She then looked at her sons and shook her head. "We couldn't tell you. We'd given our word to go along with the story that your uncle had died during that hunting trip, and never speak of it again….even to you or any other children that we might have. After all, the more people know a secret, the less likely it is that the secret will remain hidden." She quit speaking, as she clasped her hands together and looked at Ben. "There is more to asking me out here than this." She just knew there was; she could feel it. "What is it?"

"We needed some information." Ben turned up the palms of his hands and explained what they needed and why they hadn't simply sent a telegram. "Do you remember those men's names or not?" He asked as he leaned back in his red chair and crossed his legs.

Victoria eyebrows turned downward and the look of one deep in thought appeared on her face. It had been so many years. Trying to come up with three names wasn't going to be easy. Maybe, she should make that two…as the first one was easy enough. That man had only been sent to prison for a couple of years-as he'd been mostly in the dark to his companions true activities, something the other two had had the decency to admit. That third man had returned and caused her and Tom some grief before Duke and Tom had thrown him off the land and told him never to come back or he'd be arrested for trespassing. "Calvin Bridge," Victoria took a deep breath and looked at her host. "He was actually a black haired clerk that worked at the newspaper office during that period of time. No one knew of the wild life he led outside Stockton." She then told of Mr. Bridge's appearance on the ranch and the ensuing results.

Adam shocked everyone when, once Victoria was done speaking, told them they would only need to worry about the other two men. "I know for a fact that one Calvin Bridge-formerly from California- had a run in with the law in Carson City last month. He pulled a gun on the sheriff and was killed."

Ben stared at his son and then his eyes lit up. "That's the man you help the sheriff bury when you were in Carson City on business?"

Adam nodded slowly. The fact that the man had pulled a gun meaning to shoot the sheriff only to be shot by Adam was something that Ben and Hoss had never been told. And, right or wrong, Adam saw no reason to reveal that fact.

Nick, who was thinking along the same train of thought, wrapped his arm around Kimimela's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. It was an action not missed by either his mother or Jarrod, though they kept any thoughts they were having to themselves for the time being.

"Can you give us the other men's names or not?" Ben turned his attention to Victoria; he too was concerned the danger to the newest Cartwright might be closer than any of them wanted.

"George Horner," Victoria repositioned herself on the sofa while she talked. "He was blonde haired, six feet and a blacksmith by trade; however, like Frederick, he was known to roam. As thin as his hair was, I wouldn't be surprised if he was completely bald by now. If there was a leader among those three, it would have been him." She fell silent again, trying to come with the third name. Just as she was about to give up, she exclaimed, "Nels Gilbert! That was the third man's name. He was a red headed, two bit gambler who was a jack of all trades. At least, that's what Fred claimed before the trial."

"I'll pull Roy aside tomorrow and talk with him." Then, due fear appearing in Kimimela's eyes, and Nick eyes asking 'are you sure that's wise' Ben added, "I have to tell him enough to make it so he'll keep an eye out for those men."

"Why not let Adam talk to him?" Mary, who had walked out of the kitchen in time to hear the last part of the conversation, asked. "He's good at finding answers he needs while still keeping a body in the dark." She was smiling from ear to ear as she made the suggestion.

Everyone chuckled when Adam feigned innocence and said, "I have no clue why you would say such a thing." That, of course, only served to make Ben and the others bust up laughing or at least chuckling.


	11. A Squabble

Chapter Eleven

 _ **Excerpt from Chapter Ten**_

 _Nick, who was thinking along the same train of thought, wrapped his arm around Kimimela's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. It was an action not missed by either his mother or Jarrod, though they kept any thoughts they were having to themselves for the time being._

 _~oOo~_

Nick again sat on the front porch and lit one of the cigars he'd purchased in Virginia City earlier in the week. When he heard the swishing of a skirt, he didn't have to turn to see who it was. Why should he when neither Mary nor Kimimela wore the perfume his mother did? Besides that, he and Kimimela had just finished playing chess, and she'd gone back inside…saying she was tired and needed to go to bed.

"Thought you were inside talking with Ben, Adam and Jarrod." Nick said as he stood up, took a hold of his cane and walked around to the other side of the table. He pulled the chair Kimimela had pushed up to the table out far enough that his mother could sit on it. He then made his way back to his chair as he thought on the various concerns being discussed inside…a discussion he'd have been involved in if it wasn't for the fact that Ben, Adam and he had already discussed the same subjects the night before. That and the fact neither he nor any of the Cartwrights wanted Kimimela alone for a while.

Victoria, who had indeed been inside with Jarrod as he talked to Ben and Adam, didn't answer. She simply watched Nick smoking his cigar, and thought on the niece she hadn't thought about in years. In the short few hours that she'd been on the Ponderosa, Victoria could see Nick was quite smitten with Kimimela.

When his mother remained silent, Nick sat up straight, tapped his cigar on the ashtray Ben kept on the table and, after putting it out, asked rather bluntly, "What's wrong? Was something new discussed?" He couldn't see that being the case only he was trying to understand his mother's silence.

"This forty-five minutes of chess," she nodded towards the table, "is , from what Ben and Adam say, becoming a habit. They say that you and Kimimela have been spending quite a lot of time together." Victoria stood up and walked to the large, round post that stood off to her right. Leaning the side of her right arm against it, she looked up at the stars.

Nick frowned slightly. Even though he could see why his mother might be concerned; after all, his track record wasn't the best, he couldn't understand the uneasy feeling he was getting from Victoria. "Yes, we have. Kim's quite the woman. She had to travel here from Colorado by herself, mostly at night for safety reasons." He replied as he moved his chair backwards, took a hold of his cane once more, stood up and made his way to the edge of the porch.

"Adam said their sheriff has promised to keep an eye for George Horner and Nels Gilbert, and Ben said that his ranch hands have promised to keep an eye out as well…though all they've been told is there's a high chance his 'daughter' could be mistaken for someone else. " Victoria turned to face Nick, resting her back on the post as she did so. A more than serious look was in her eyes.

Nick bristled and stiffened. He didn't like the way this talk seemed to be going. Sure, he believed Roy Coffee would do as he promised. Yes, from what he'd seen, Ben's men were all very honest and would keep their word. However, why tell him all this? He already knew it. Besides, his mother and Jarrod had just arrived; Jarrod's business in Reno wasn't for another week. "And?" He too turned away from the night scenery and looked at his mother, placing his free hand on his hip as he did so.

Victoria took a deep breath, knowing full well that Nick was probably not going to appreciate her next words. Still, she had to get him to see reason. "For goodness sake, Nick! She's a Barkley, and she's your cousin! Yes, I know it's not against the law and is very legal…it doesn't mean one has to follow the practice! I can go back to California tomorrow; you could come with me. After all, while Heath is more than capable than running the ranch, it would be nice for him to have some help."

Nick stared at his mother. He couldn't believe, after what she'd been told, she could stand outside the Cartwright home and speak those words. It was so uncharacteristic of her. Thank goodness it was evening, and no one was around. As it was, he would have started bellowing only he feared for Kimimela's safety. So, for her sake, he clenched his fists by his side and stunned his mother when he forced himself to speak low and in an even tone. "Do not EVER call her that again!" Nick hissed even as he hurried and scanned the area, not easy to do as it was getting rather dark. "Ben told you what those men would do-or try to do-if they ever connect that name to her!" He took a deep breath and then continued, fighting with everything he had in him to keep his naturally loud voice at a lower level. "You and Jarrod can do what you wish, but I'm staying here until we stop those men. And, yes," he snapped, "If the one fellow was as close as Carson City, I dare say there's a high chance the other two are, or will be, in this area soon!" He started to storm passed his mother only to shock her once more when he turned and continued glaring at her. He then sent shock waves through Victoria as he spoke as politely as he knew how to, while still making sure she knew how serious he was, "If you _ever_ say those words outside the walls of the Cartwright's home again, even if it's night, and anything happens to Kim because of it? I'll move out of our main house and find another place to live…even if I have to build another home. It's not like we don't have enough land to do such a thing!" He then stormed off before his mother could say a thing. As he did so, he practically knocked Jarrod off his feet. Nick quickly grabbed a hold of Jarrod, preventing him from falling…though he almost fell himself. Once both brothers had caught their balance, Nick let go of his older brother, apologized for not watching where he was going, and then disappeared into the house.

"Just what was that about?" Jarrod asked as he stepped up onto the porch and stopped beside his mother. He hadn't seen Nick that upset for a few months, and their mother was definitely out of sorts.

Victoria sighed. "I'll tell you, but we'll have to do it in the room we're using." She said as she thought on the guest room Ben had put two single beds in the year before. "I don't want to do it out here."

After everything they'd learned since coming to the Ponderosa, Jarrod didn't have to ask why. He simply followed his mother into the Cartwright's house. And, after what he'd just witnessed, Jarrod wasn't surprised to see Nick, who was leaning on his cane next to the fireplace, turn his back to them as they started climbing the stairs. Jarrod couldn't help but silently groan. With the situation the Cartwrights, and apparently Nick, had on their hands, the last thing Jarrod wanted to do was for his brother and their mother to be at odds with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Forty-seven year old George Horner stood in the middle of a the Hunter's home…after tangling with the law over fifty miles away, he and his two friends had fled to the home intending not only to take refuge in it, but to hopefully find Frederick's wife-and any children-home. Instead, they had been shocked to discover Maka dead in her bed. The fact that it appeared as if she'd simply passed away in her sleep had infuriated George and his partners at the time. They said they'd been robbed of some of the justice they sought. Still, there was nothing they could do but to bury her. He could hear the rain hitting the roof and see it pounding on the windows. Normally, he loved a good rain storm. However, as he held a telegram in his hand and glared at his partner, forty-four year old Nels Gilbert, the last thing he was doing was enjoying anything.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Nels, who was lying on the couch, rolled on his side-leaving his back facing George. "It wasn't my idea to stay here while Calvin chased some rumor. It's also not my fault some stupid telegraph officer sent that message to the wrong place, leaving some other fellow the job of resending it when the mistake was finally discovered!"

"This...this is almost two months old!" George looked at the telegram again. _Know where our friend is STOP I'm in Carson City, Nevada STOP leave Arizona STOP Won't make a move until you're here STOP Calvin_ "We've been here for almost three months, we could have been out of here a long time ago! Who knows if Calvin's still waiting for us or not!" He snapped as he waved the telegram around in his hand.

Nels growled low. No one had to tell them how long he and George had been living in the Hunter's apparently abandoned home. And, whether George wanted to believe it or not, Nels wasn't any happier about it than he was. Still, allowing himself to get as worked up over it as George seemed to be wasn't going to do either of them any good.

"So, we pack up and head for Carson City. When we get there, we start looking around and asking questions." Then, knowing how brainless George could be at times, Nels added, "We'll leave first thing in the morning, after we've had breakfast. Now," He turned around just enough to be able to see George's childish face. "Go lay down in the bedroom. It's almost eleven at night, and I intend to get some sleep before we leave!" He turned back towards the couch, muttering that there was no sane reason to do anything 'at this time of night'.

George wasn't happy only he knew Nels was right. There was absolutely nothing he could do about the situation at the moment. So, grumbling only to himself, Mr. Horner turned away from his friend and disappeared into the bedroom he and Nels had been taking turns using. Morning couldn't come fast enough as far as he was concerned.

~oOo~

Nick was standing next to the credenza putting on his gun belt on when Jarrod, who had heard movement downstairs, appeared at the top of the stairs. By the time Jarrod had descended the stairs Nick had his gun belt in place and was throwing on his vest. "It's only five o'clock in the morning; there's still an hour until breakfast. Where are you going?" Jarrod asked as he stopped next to the sofa.

"To do some chores. My ankle might be hurt, but it's not hurt so badly that I can't do a few things around here." Nick leaned back against the credenza and folded his arms, keeping the cane he was still using in one hand. "Something wrong with that?"

Jarrod wasn't surprised Nick was still doing chores; the man had to keep busy no matter what. Though, Jarrod couldn't help but quietly sigh. The stance his brother had taken told Jarrod that his hot tempered brother was still upset with their mother, and that Nick was waiting for Jarrod to take their mother's side. "Not at all," Jarrod paused and then asked, "What happened last night?" It was a question he wouldn't have asked only he wanted Nick's side of the story as well as their mother's.

Disbelief filled Nick's eyes. That wasn't the question he'd expected to hear Jarrod asking. "Mother didn't tell you?"

Jarrod turned the palms of his hand upward as he turned slightly and leaned against the sofa. "She told me her side of it; I'd like yours."

'More like you want to see what you need to point out to me' Nick thought even as he began telling Jarrod what had taken place. "I was serious Jarrod . If her words or behavior ever put Kim at risk-or lead to her death-I'll move out. The…situation," he eyes added 'you know I'm talking relations here' "shouldn't make a difference when it comes to Kimimela or me."

While Jarrod had a tendency to agree with Victoria, he knew that Nick was within his rights to continue a courtship with Kimimela. Besides, from what he had seen, Kimimela was a polite young lady. His brother could do a whole lot worse. That being the case, why on earth fight him? "I'll see what I can do about Mother. Do you think you can be civil during breakfast?"

Nick shocked Jarrod when he stood as straight as he could and replied, "I won't have to; after chores are through, I'm taking Kim into town to the restaurant for breakfast." He turned and headed for the door. "There's two cooks in this house right now, and that's one too many. They don't need a third, and I want to eat my food without the tension in the house. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get the work done." He said as he opened the door and walked outside.


	13. Stop Pushing

Chapter Thirteen

The breeze that blew through the air as Nick drove the Cartwright's surrey towards down was gentle, and not to cool. Nick had did the chores as fast as his injured foot would allow, went back into the house, washed up and then escorted Kimimela out to the surrey. It had not passed her, or anyone else, that he had been polite, but cool, towards his mother, who had tried more than once to at least get him to see that courting his first cousin wasn't necessary. With the frustrated look that had appeared in Victoria's eyes when Nick had announced he was taking Kimimela into Virginia City to eat at the restaurant once more, no one had to tell Kimimela what the problem between the Barkley matriarch and her son was.

Never having met anyone who disapproved of cousins seeing each other, Kimimela was left with only one thought. This being the case, she shocked Nick when she said, "Your mother, doesn't like me. She doesn't want you seeing a half-breed." She would have said 'Aunt Victoria' only, since the whole idea behind Ben filing the papers her mother had sent and claiming her, was to keep that relation quiet, she wasn't going to get used to calling Victoria that-even when she thought no one was around to hear it.

Nick pulled up on the reins and turned sideways, making it possible for him to look straight at her. Her pitch brown hair looked almost black this morning, and it was done up in a bun that sat on the back of her head. He hated the way she'd said 'half-breed', sounded too much like the tone many used when they talked about Heath and his parentage. "First off," he reached out-after laying the reins down- and took a hold of the sides of her face, turning her face towards him. "Do not every let me hear you say those words; I mean, don't ever say 'half breed' like that again. I told you before, I learned a long time ago it's not one's parentage that makes a person good or bad. Second, while I won't deny that my mother has a problem with us being together, it's not because of that." Nick sighed as he ran his thumbs over her checks. "There's just some situations-like cousins courting cousins-she doesn't approve of. However," He quickly added as he saw a look of great concern appear in Kimimela's eyes, "I have no problem with it and, while I'm many things, too young to make my own decisions is not one of them." Then, without half thinking, Nick slid his hands down to her shoulders and gently pulled her close, lowering his head as he did so.

While Kimimela was still nervous, she did not fight Nick as she slid her arms around his waist and returned the kiss he was giving her. When they finally separated, Kim rested the side of her face against his chest and whispered, "Many times during my journey to the Ponderosa I wondered if would be worth it. I thought about going back in spite of my mother's wishes." She lifted her hand and rested it on his chest as well. "I don't want to come between you and your mother, but I don't want to give you up either. Meeting the Cartwrights, and finding you, has made traveling all those miles worth it."

Nick started grinning from ear to ear as he scanned the area they were in, a habit he'd started the moment Ben had told him and Kimimela what was going on. "Well, like I said before, I'm glad I didn't ask Heath to come in my place." He paused and then said quietly, "When it comes to Mother, all I can promise for sure is that I'll continue to be civil to her. However, I can't promise anything beyond that. I mean, I don't have the right to make my mother's choices for her. She's got her own will just like the rest of us. If there is to be more than simple civility between us, she's got to meet me in the middle on this. I mean, she's got to accept that we have the right to be together, and leave it at that. That is, unless an estrangement is something she really wants." He pulled back, causing Kimimela to move her head backwards before tilting it to look into his face. "No matter what happens between she and I, I don't want you to blame yourself. Understand?"

Kimimela would have answered only Nick's stomach growled just as she went to do so. She couldn't help but laugh as Nick went a shade of red and quickly turned forward again. "I think we best hurry and get into town." She finally managed to say as Nick picked up the reins and called out to the horses to get them moving once more.

~oOo~

Jarrod, who had finished his breakfast and had a rather lengthy conversation with Ben afterwards, made his way out of the house and over to the Cartwright's corral. His mother had her arms resting on the top rung; she was watching the few horses that were moving around inside the corral. Jarrod stopped beside her and rested his arms on the top rung as well. It felt like a half hour passed before Jarrod spoke, though in all reality it hadn't been more than a couple of minutes.

"He's twenty-eight years old. Neither one of us can tell him who to see and who not to." Jarrod knew he was making an obvious statement; still, he felt it imperative that his mother be reminded of that.

"I know how old my son is." Victoria snapped ever so slightly and then let out an exasperated sigh. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't approve." She might have said more only Nick had threatened to move into the hotel in Virginia City the last time she approached the subject. She knew, from the look in his eyes, how serious her middle son had been, and she didn't want that.

Jarrod seemed to read her mind and silently let out his own frustration. "Stop pushing the issue with him, please." he paused and then said, "We don't need you and Nick fighting over who he chooses to court right now..no matter their situation." Jarrod knew of no other way to state what his mother was having a problem with without flat out calling Kimimela his cousin.

When Victoria did not answer, Jarrod let out an audible sigh, turned and walked away. For her part, Victoria simply continued leaning against the corral fence and did her best to deal with her mixed up feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Roy was sitting behind his desk when the front door to the law office opened. With the morning he'd had, Roy wished he could just put a lock on the door. Of course, such a thing was impossible so he took his eyes off the posters in front of him and looked up. He was surprised, but pleased, to see his visitor was Jarrod Barkley. It saved him a trip out to the Ponderosa. "Good afternoon, Mr. Barkley." Roy pushed back his sturdy, brown chair and stood up, holding out his hand as he did so.

"The name is Jarrod to you," Jarrod didn't hesitate to shake hands with the Cartwright's good friend. From what he'd heard, not only was Roy Coffee a good friend, he was also a good lawman. "I was in town and decided to drop in." Ben Cartwright was supposed to be the one to come in and check in on things, but one of the man's long-time friends had sent word they needed help. Of course, Ben couldn't say no, and Adam was busy on the ranch.

"Glad you did," Roy sat back down and picked up a poster that had arrived in his office just that morning. His mind on the request Adam Cartwright had made a few days ago…the request that Roy keep an eye out for the men Adam had previously described to him and to tell his family or one of the Barkleys if he saw or heard anything. "It saves me a lot of time."

Seeing the paper in Roy's hands, Jarrod took an educated guess as he pulled a chair away from the grayish walls, set it over in front of Roy's desk, and sat down. "I know when Adam talked to you before he told you those men and their late friend did time in prison. Are they wanted again?"

"Not only wanted," Roy said as he lightly tossed the papers he'd been holding onto the desk and picked up a telegram that was also sitting on his desk, "but a friend of mine, a sheriff that lives near the Nevada and Arizona border, wired me. He says that before he knew the two men were wanted they passed through his town. He says he heard them say they were heading for Carson City. He wasn't sure which route they'd take only, since there's always a chance they'd pass though this town, he figured it would be a good idea to contact me."

Jarrod frowned as he remembered what Adam had said about the third man and Carson City. Not knowing the facts, Jarrod was left with educated guesses. Though, guesses didn't matter at the moment; facts did. "Thanks for telling me." He went to stand up only to have Virginia City's long time sheriff speak up.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what's going on?" Roy had been curious as a cat, but had failed to get Adam to tell him anything solid. That is, anything besides the fact that the troublemakers might show up and cause problems for the Cartwright family due to the fact their sister could be mistaken for someone else. Roy hoped Jarrod Barkley would be more willing to give him exact details.

Jarrod might have been tempted to do just that, but he had already given his word to Ben to let him deal with just how much the sheriff was or wasn't told. That is, as long as the Nevada rancher didn't attempt to interfere with the law…which was something Jarrod could not see Ben Cartwright ever doing. That being the case, he simply asked, "Adam didn't tell you?"

Roy let out a 'harrumph' and rolled his eyes. "That man knows how to tell you the truth without telling you everything and," the sheriff leaned forward a little and added, "Needless to say, as much as I admire the man and his family, it can be more than irritating at times."

Jarrod chuckled as he thought on his blonde-haired brother and how he had the same ability. Still… "There's only a few things I can tell you for sure. One, there's a high chance those men killed Kim's mother. Though, if she is dead, there's also a chance she simply died from the sickness that plagued her. Two, they have an issue with Leon Hunter, the man who was married to her mother and; three, not knowing she is a Cartwright, they might come after her as well."

Roy shook his head. That part, the fact that Ben had admitted his affair with Kimimela's mother and legally given her the Cartwright name, was still boggling Roy's mind. It was something he'd never seen coming. Then again, the fact that Ben would step forward and accept responsibilities for his past choices fit right in with what Roy knew of his longtime friend. "That's basically what Adam told me." Roy sat back in his chair as he looked back at the papers. "I'll send word out to the ranch if they actually show up."

"Thanks," Jarrod put his hat back on his head, turned and walked out of the office.

~oOo~

The wind was blowing fiercely though the night air, threatening to actually send a thunderous storm down upon the two men who were nearing the Arizona and Nevada border. Neither George nor Nels were in a very good mood. Due to problems Nel's horse had had, their journey had been delayed. Though, both hoped to be in Carson City within a few weeks, a month at the latest.

When it began raining, their moods were only worse. By the time they found shelter in an old abandoned shack; it was simply one large room with a few cupboards and a cook stove that; most likely, served as a source of heat as well. The two men were ready to spit nails. "We've got to make better time tomorrow!" Nels barked as he was relieved to find a small pile of wood that sat on the north side of the room, in the far left hand corner. At least they would keep warm, something he'd begun to doubt before finding the shack.

George, who had no choice but to put his bed roll on the bare floor, growled back. "Don't tell me what I don't know and," he said knowing who Nels was blaming for their delay, "stop taking your frustration out on me! I didn't ask for your horse to have problems!"

Nels growled. He just wanted to get to Carson City and start looking for Calvin. He wanted to find out what his friend had found out. For the first time since leaving the Hunter's home, Nels wondered if Calvin was even alive. After all, if the man knew where Frederick Hunter was, maybe he went after him himself. That thought did not help his mood any, though he kept his mouth shut. If George took time to think about that possibility, who knows what stupid choice he'd make. No, all he and George could do was hope Calvin was still hanging around Carson City.


	15. last straw

Bring on the Rain

A/N The town mentioned towards the end of this chapter…"Kingsville"….is actually a town in Texas. I just borrowed the name and created a town in Nevada.

Chapter Fifteen

Kimimela, who had been unable to sleep, got out of bed and-once she was dressed-decided to go outside and get the milking chore over with. She wasn't in love with that chore, but she had picked up on it easily enough and it would give her time to think. However, the idea of simply going outside vanished as she descended the stairs and saw Victoria standing in front of the fireplace. One glance at Victoria gazing into the fireplace with a troubled look on her face, and Kimimela knew that Nick had not been exaggerating the day before. However, knowing of nothing else to do but be polite to Victoria Barkley, Kimimela smiled as she finished descending the staircase, stood next to the blue chair that set near the stairs and said, "Good morning."

" _We can't have you and Nick fighting over who he chooses to court...no matter their situation."_ Jarrod's words from the day before rang in Victoria's ears. Talking with Nick hadn't done any good; however, maybe she could talk some sense into Kimimela. "I'm glad you are up early." Victoria turned away from the fireplace. "I was hoping to talk to you without interruption."

"I guess the milking can wait a few minutes. What is it?" _'Not that I can't guess'_ was a thought Kimimela kept to herself as she made her way to the dark brown couch Ben Cartwright had purchased the week before and sat down. After all, there was no reason to get rude with Nick's mother.

"Jarrod says Mr. Horner and Mr. Gilbert are supposed to be heading to Carson City. Who knows when they'll make it to Virginia City." Victoria took a deep breath and continued. "Before they get here and we have to deal with them, I'd like to talk to you about another matter."

Kimimela didn't have to ask what the other matter was; she could pretty well figure it. _'Mother doesn't dance around an issue, nor does she like it when others do the same'_ Nick's words, words spoken on their last horseback ride, sounded in Kimimela's ears. She had no problem with that, as quiet as she was, she never beat around the bush either. That being the case, she sat up as straight as she could and said, "This is about the fact that, in spite of legally being a Cartwright now, there's an extremely high chance Nick and I are cousins, isn't it?" It had to be since Nick had assured her more than once having a white father and a Sioux for a mother didn't bother his family.

Victoria took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Look, from what I can see you have grown into a fine woman, and a strong one. You have to be strong to come this far on your own. Also, Ben has told me just how industrious you have been since you arrived. You're also rather pretty. With all of that combined, I can see why Nick would have an interest in you." She paused and then said, "Yes, I'm fully aware it's not against the law for cousins to court each other and even marry, and I realize many do. It's just that, from what I can see, most of them live in the hills or small towns where their family is-basically- all there is. I can't see why you find it necessary to look at Nick as a potential mate. It's not like we're living in environments I just mentioned." The moment the words were out of Victoria's mouth she knew she'd said the wrong thing. How could she not know when Kimimela's eyes widened as she sucked in her breath.

"Find it necessary?" Kimimela, who felt major shock waves roll over her, stood up and continued staring at Victoria; she couldn't believe Mrs. Barkley had just said those words. As if she, Kimimela, was desperate to get herself a husband. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Allowing Nick to court me out of necessity?" Her voice rose ever so slightly and controlled anger could be heard in her voice.

Victoria blanched just a little. Kimimela had always been quiet, and even appeared shy to Victoria. However, now there was a fire in the woman's eyes that could have lit up the midnight sky without a problem. "I didn't mean you were grasping at straws, as it were." Victoria tried to smooth what was obviously an unintended insult. "I just think it would be best if the two of you looked elsewhere for your companions. Though, you could remain friends. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kimimela counted to ten and then said, doing her best not to bite her words off as they came out of her mouth, "First off, you are Nick's mother." Kimimela continued keeping her temper, seldom seen by others, in check. "That being the case, I understand you love him and want only the best for him." Kimimela began stressing her words, "However, Nick and I are seeing each other because we **_want_** to, **_not_** because we **_have_** to." She took a deep breath and then continued speaking, though she did lower her voice and soften her tone. "Nick and I **_are_** courting each other whether or not you like it. If who I am," She paused and then said, "what I am, makes that much difference, it is up to Nick to tell me not you." Kimimela turned and headed towards the front door saying the milking wasn't going to wait any longer. Just as she reached the door, Kimimela turned around and, speaking quietly, said, "For better or for worse, I am legally a Cartwright. Maybe, if you start thinking of me as one, it would be easier for you." She paused and then added in a sincere tone, "Maybe, someday, you'll forgive us." She then opened the door and walked out of the Cartwright's home, leaving Victoria with the horrible feeling she should have applied Jarrod's advice to Kimimela as well as to Nick.

~oOo~

The streets of Kingsville were almost dead as George and Nels, who had left their horses at the livery stable on the north end of town, walked down the street. It was almost ten at night which explained the practically empty streets. Passing one building after another, the two kept an eye on all the business signs. They had to, never having been in Kingsville, they didn't know where a hotel was. Finally, they spotted on next to the Kingsville City Bank.

"Come on, let's get a room and some sleep. Mornings going to come early and, if we want to be in Carson City by nightfall we will have to leave at the break of dawn." Nels said as he started to climb the steps to the hotel.

George might have pointed out they didn't have much money left, but he was tired of sleeping on the ground. A nice soft bed sounded more than inviting. That being the case, he followed his friend into the building.


	16. I Need to talk to 'Pa'

Chapter Sixteen

Kimimela, who felt she must have broken some sort of record for the little time it took her to milk the cow, had been more than grateful when Mary had entered the barn just as Kimimela was finishing the chores and offered to take the milk inside. It was a small miracle Kimimela needed desperately…as she wasn't sure she could keep her temper under control at that moment. As it was, it had taken all her resolve to go back inside long enough to eat breakfast; though, she'd ate her food as fast as she could without causing anyone to question her to as what was wrong. Afterwards, she'd fled the house the first chance she had. She kept herself extremely busy-either feeding chickens or reorganizing items in the barn. By the time she was through, Ben, Adam and Nick, along with Jarrod, had left the house. Now she had saddled her horse and was riding hard to get to where she knew the men were working alongside Adam and the man she was now calling Pa. Strange, she'd hadn't known Ben all that long, but he felt more like a father to her than 'Leon Hunter' ever did.

Ben, Adam, Nick and Jarrod, who had been working on fixing the irrigation system Adam had installed on the ranch a number of years ago, looked up from their work when they heard a rider approaching. Realizing it was Kimimela, and that she was riding her horse rather fast, all men were instantly concerned something was very wrong. When Kimimela stopped the stallion she was riding a few feet away from the men, Nick stepped forward and asked with a bit more force than he meant to, "What is wrong? Are those men here?"

Kimimela shook her head and then looked at Ben. She had ridden out to the worksite intending to talk to Nick only, the moment she looked at the Cartwright patriarch, she realized she needed to talk to her 'father' even worse. "If they are, I don't know it." She answered as she dismounted. "I need to talk to Pa."

The fact that all four men were astonished and it showed in their facial countenances. Of course, Adam, Jarrod and Nick said nothing as Ben stepped away from them and towards Kimimela. "What is it?" Ben asked, his voice full of concern. The concern, and the concern of his son and guests, rose when she shook he head and refused to talk in front of them.

"I need to talk to you in private, Pa." Kimimela replied quietly, even as she fought to keep any tears from showing. It was a request Ben was more than happy to grant, and one the others did not fight.

"Mother has something to do with this." Nick, who had contrary to what Kimimela thought, felt the tense aurora around her while they sat at the table, stated. He kept the volume of his voice to a decent level for Adam's sake. However, but the sound in his voice was higher than any of his hollers had ever been.

"We don't know that. You shouldn't be jumping to conclusions before we even know what's going on." Jarrod, who too felt something had been a bit off that morning, replied. Even as Jarrod spoke, he had a funny feeling wash over him that Nick had hit the nail on the head. The moment he had that feeling, Jarrod just knew what his mother had done. He silently groaned and made a silent decision. He was sending two wires; one to Reno saying that unforeseen circumstances had made it impossible for him to attend the planned meeting and; two, one to his secretary asking her to see if she could reschedule that same meeting for the last part of September or earlier October. It's not like the business that was being discussed couldn't be put on hold for a while.

"Well, let's get back to work. They'll be back later." Adam said turning back towards the problem in front of them.

Jarrod was just as quick as Adam to get back to the project. On the other hand, Nick remained where he was standing for a few minutes longer. Inwardly he was both sighing and cursing. While he knew Jarrod was right about not jumping to conclusions, Nick still felt strongly he was right. However, seeing how he could find nothing out until Ben and Kimimela had finished talking, Nick finally joined Adam and Jarrod.

~oOo~

While his son and their friends went back to work, Ben was sitting on small boulder that sat near a dry creek bed. Kimimela was sitting on a similar sized boulder not a foot from the one Ben was using. As curious and as concerned as he was, Ben said nothing. All the years he'd spent raising his sons had given him tons of patience. Well, Adam and Hoss had had to work together to equal the same amount of patience he'd had to use with his youngest son. Besides, like Jarrod and Nick-and most likely the others-he'd known since breakfast something was wrong. He would have pulled her aside before he left the house, but she had disappeared from the dining room the first chance she got. He'd then determined to talk to her as soon as he went home for lunch. Now; however, when his new daughter finally spoke, Ben could hardly believe what she said.

"I can't change who or what I am." Kimimela turned her head and looked at Ben, tears started running down her face.

"What?" Ben's eyes widened as his face filled with confusion. "Of course you can't. What is going on?" He swirled away from the creek bed and faced his daughter. The fact that something, or someone, had hurt her was as plain as the nose on his face.

"Victoria," Kimimela answered as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She told Ben what Nick had said about his mother and her opinion on cousins seeing each other. She then told Ben what Victoria had said back at the house, and what she-Kimimela-had said afterwards. "There's more to it than that though," Kimimela sighed. "Her reaction is far too strong for it to be simply the fact that Nick and I are, most likely, cousins. I have been nothing but polite to her since she arrived. All I can think is that, in spite of accepting her husband's son into her family, Nick is wrong. She doesn't care to do the same when it comes to someone of mixed blood." She was painfully aware how society looked upon a half-breed.

That didn't sound right to Ben. True, he and Victoria hadn't had very many opportunities to be in the same area as each other. Still, the few visits they had had, along with all that Nick had told Adam during the war-along with the stories the hot tempered Barkley had shared with the Cartwrights when he first arrived on this last trip-didn't paint the picture of a woman who would do all she could to separate Nick and Kimimela over such things. "I don't know what's going on Victoria's head." Ben said after a few minutes of silence. "But I can tell you this much. There is nothing at all wrong with you, your parentage or the fact that you're seeing Nick." He took a deep breath and then asked, "You and Nick haven't known each other all that long. Just how serious are the two of you?"

Kimimela slid off the boulder she had been using and walked to the bank of the dry river bed; Ben followed. Kimimela closed her eyes as a soft, gentle wind blew across her face and then opened them back up. "Very serious. We had a long talk last night. We know we're moving awfully fast; it just feels right. We…we even discussed our various options if his mother pushed the issue of us being together. I…" she bit her lower lip and then said quietly, "I just didn't expect her to attempt to go through me. It caught me completely off guard. It was all I could do not to start yelling at her."

Ben smiled, pleased Kimimela had handled the situation the way she had. He put his left hand on her right shoulder and told her as much. Then, cautiously, he said, "For as fast as I married my third wife, I can't say much against you and Nick if things do go that way. However, while I'm not going to ask you to tell me the options you and Nick discussed," he said as he put his right hand on her other shoulder and turned her to face him. "I would like add an option. That is, if it wasn't already discussed."

"What is it?" Kimimela asked as she looked up at him.

"IF the two of you do wind upon marrying, and IF his actually leaving California was discussed… I'm not asking whether it was or not…would you consider living here on the Ponderos?. He's a rancher; he needs the land, the cows, and horses." Ben said, while silently praying it wouldn't really come to that. Not that his offer wasn't a serious one; it was. He just hated the idea of anyone being estranged from their family, especially when their family was an exceptionally good one.

Kimimela silently thanked her mother. And, right or wrong, she didn't care if her mother and Ben were correct when they said 'Leon Hunter' was her biological father. Ben was her father now and, no matter what the future brought her, her maiden name would always be Cartwright.

"Thanks, Pa," Kimimela hugged him and gave him a tired smile. She then apologized for ending their conversation. "I need to talk to Nick."

Ben didn't fight Kimimela as she walked away, though he decided right there and then he was going to talk to Jarrod Barkley. Maybe, together, they could figure out what burr was really under Victoria's saddle.


	17. Talk with Nick, Interrupted Conversation

Chapter Seventeen

Kimimela again sat on a nice sized, whitish brown, boulder. Only, this time, it was one that sat at the top of a hill and overlooked a small stream that rolled through the Cartwright's land. She and Nick had ridden their horses to what was becoming her favorite spot after Adam and Jarrod assured him that they were fine with what little work was left…as the three of them had worked hard and gotten the majority of the work done already.

Nick sat next to her counting to a thousand; she'd just finished repeating what she'd told Ben, only this time there had been no tears…just a sound of regret in her voice. After a painful moment of silence, Kimimela "I don't know what to do. I do love you only, as I said before, I don't want to be the cause of any trouble between you and your mother. Isn't it bad enough there's going to be trouble for Pa, Adam and Mary because of me? Well, guess I should say maybe Nathaniel too, along with Hoss and his family. That is, if those men don't show up until all of them have returned."

Nick, who had been looking down at the stream, whirled around where he sat and exploded, "Because of you? You have done nothing! Those men just had the blasted luck of finding out who 'Leon Hunter' really was! And," he took a firm, but gentle, hold of her upper arms. "You are not to blame for my mother's attitude, whatever is going on with her!" He said, admitting he had to agree with Kimimela when it came to his mother's over-reaction to their seeing each other. He also kept his eyes on Kimimela's face, wanting desperately to know she was listening. He lowered his voice and, leaning his forehead against hers, said with resignation in his voice, "She's not blind nor is she deaf. She knows how I feel about you. There's nothing for us to talk about now that we didn't discuss last night as we rode up back from the town's social. That is, unless you can say that you haven't changed your mind just because of my mother." He pulled away from Kimimela and stood up, holding his hand out as he did so.

Kimimela accepted his hand and stood up as well. She could see love and hope in Nick's eyes as she did so. _'Why can't you accept me, Victoria?'_ Kimimela thought even as she shook her head and said, "You know I can't say that."

Nick smiled wide as the two of them began walking down the dusty, brown path that lay nearby. Their horses were tethered to a tree not thirty feet away. She didn't have to ask where they were going as he helped her onto her horse. What they would do if Victoria continued pushing them had already been decided the night before.

~oOo~

Victoria, who had been upstairs helping Mary pack some of Mary and Adam's things-the couple's home that was being built just a mile down the road was almost done-started descending the stairs when the front door opened. Since it almost three, she wasn't surprised when she saw Ben, Adam and Jarrod enter the house. She might have smiled only all three men looked fit to be tied…and Nick wasn't with them. It made her worry that the men had received some bad news from Sheriff Coffee or may his deputy.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she reached the bottom of the steps. When Adam gave his father and Jarrod a look that said 'I'm out of here' and disappeared up the stairs, Victoria knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Ben, who was taking off his gun belt off, looked at Victoria, his left eyebrow raised slightly. He opened the top drawer of the credenza, put the belt and gun inside, and then shut it rather abruptly. "Want something to drink?" He asked Jarrod even as he threw Victoria's oldest a look that said 'She's your mother. Do you want to deal with her as her son and Nick's brother, or do I handle it as Kimimela's legal father?'

Jarrod, who was fighting to control his own irritation, put his hands on his hips, causing the sides of the jacket he'd put on after working to be pushed backwards. "I'll take some bourbon if you have it." he answered. Only when Ben had headed over to small table he kept their alcohol on did Jarrod speak to his mother. "You know Nick as well as I do, even better. You know full well how he plants his feet and pushes back if he feels threatened-or those he loves are upset in anyway."

Knowing Kimimela had avoided her most the of the morning and then went riding, Victoria felt her heart skip a beat. "Kim talked to Nick about this morning?" She asked, a small amount of regret showed in her eyes.

"She talked to me first. Though, yes, she went to him afterwards." Ben answered her question as he walked away from the small table and handed Jarrod his bourbon, the tone in his voice serious. "She is convinced that the real reason you are acting this way is because she's of mixed blood. She thinks you are saying she's not good enough for Nick."

Victoria's eyes filled with horror as she walked around the sofa and sat down. "I never said that!"

Jarrod, who made his way to the blue chair Adam usual used, shook his head slightly. "You know as well as we do, you didn't have to. Just the fact that you so forthrightly told her she and Nick should not be seeing each other sends her that message. After all, yes, you are against cousins seeing each other; HOWEVER, you've never fought the custom this hard before." He took another swallow of his bourbon and looked at Victoria, daring her to say different. He wasn't surprised when his mother said nothing. With a voice full of disbelief, "You know full well both of them have long since passed the need for parent permission when it comes who they see and who they court. On top of that, they have the law on their side. I mean, there's nothing illegal with the two of them being together!"

Victoria shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt like she was in a court room only instead of one judge looking at her, she had two.

"We don't understand, Victoria." Ben, who was now sitting in his red chair, had one very, honestly confused look on his face. "Why fight it like you are…especially at a time like this? Who knows when those two men will show up? We've got to be united, not having a family feud raging."

Jarrod twirled his empty glass in his hands and asked, when his mother remained silent, "Why couldn't you simply give them your support, and keep any doubts to yourself? Either their relationship would have worked out or it wouldn't. There should be no need for us to worry about this at, as Ben said, a time like this."

"I…" Victoria, who was again feeling more than uncomfortable, started speak when urgent knocking on the Cartwright's front door began.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nick and Kimimela stood in the belfry of the newly built church that stood on the edge of Virginia City. They'd rode into town to talk with the reverend and then, due to Kimimela's desire to actually see the bell up close, they'd climbed the stairs that led to the belfry. They had just been ready to leave when they saw Ben, Adam and Jarrod dismount their horses in front of the livery stable. That being the case, they stayed where they were. Minutes later, they watched the three men walk down the boardwalk that ran in front of the businesses on the north. They might have been surprised to see Ben, his son and Jarrod turn into the law office only they had seen who the sheriff had brought in only an hour before.

While Nick and Kimimela remained in the belfry, Ben, Adam and Jarrod-whom had simply been told by the deputy that Ben was wanted down at the jail cell, but that it might be a good idea if Adam and Jarrod came too- were standing in front of the cell occupied the jail's most current prisoner. The man's long, unkempt hair and beard appeared to crying out to be cut. He looked to have a medium sized build, and without asking Ben knew the prisoner stood six feet even. Though, if Sheriff Layne Coffee, nephew to the retired Sheriff Roy Coffe, hadn't given them the man's name when they first arrived, Ben never would have recognized him. "What are you doing here, Frederick? Besides busting up the saloon and demanding that someone come out to the Ponderosa to get me?" Ben asked, no emotion was in his voice or in his eyes, as he was grateful Layne had not told the deputy who it was that wanted to see Ben. If the lawman had done that, Ben knew there would have been no stopping Victoria from coming with them.

The man's head, which had been hanging down, whipped up at the sound of both Ben's voice and the use of a name he had not used in years. For a split second, he could do nothing but stare. He'd only demanded to talk to Ben; he'd never expected to see anyone else with him. However, it didn't take long for him to snap out of his surprise and jump to his feet, he lurched forward and grabbed the bars. Ben never flinched. "I was simply passing through, playing cards, and some of those low lives not only started cheating on me, but they said you fathered a half-breed name Kimimela!" Frederick snapped. "I said they were lying, and they didn't like that! So we settled the matter with our fists! Now, go back there and tell them they're wrong! Tell them Kimimela's mine!"

Adam and Jarrod, who had only come along to be witnesses to whatever took place, said nothing. On the other hand, Ben thought about the two men who were a threat to Kimimela; he thought about her mother who Kimimela said Frederick had falsely accused of one thing or another, and of the man who had had a second chance and blew it for the last time when he deserted his dying wife and daughter. "They didn't lie." Ben spoke evenly and kept his eyes on Frederick. "I held Maka in my arms. But you knew that already didn't you? That's why you got so angry. Because I held and loved your wife, proving one of your lies to be true." He wasn't surprised when Frederick actually tried to reach through the bars and grab him. Ben simply stepped back, far enough to keep out of the man's reach. As he did so, Ben called out for Layne and his deputy. With seconds both law men were standing with Ben, Adam and Jarrod.

"I wanted to have additional witnesses to what I'm about to tell him." Ben, who had turned to look at Sheriff Coffee and his deputy, turned back to Frederick whose face was still full of rage. "Stay away from my ranch, my family-which includes _my_ daughter- and my friends. If you do, you will be trespassing and dealt with as such." He then turned to leave only to take the air out of Frederick's bubble when he said, "By the way, rumor has it two men by the names of Nels and George are looking for you." He then walked out of the office, followed by Adam. However, Jarrod stayed behind for a moment.

Frederick scowled, not taking time to really look at Jarrod. If he had, he'd have noticed the resemblance between Tom, Victoria and Jarrod. As it was, he barked, "What are you looking at! You some fancy lawyer who thinks he's going to make a mint off me?"

 _"You're not family to me"_ Jarrod thought as he turned and walked away. Once outside he expected to see Adam and Ben. However, he was surprised to see only Adam waiting for him.

"He needed to time to think." Adam pointed down the boardwalk.

Jarrod turned to see Ben walking towards the church.

"Let's go to the restaurant. Being pulled away from the house just before supper wasn't exactly good timing. I told Pa we would grab just enough to keep our stomachs from yelling at us until we got home." Adam turned and headed towards the livery stable.

Jarrod, unaware that Nick and Kimimela were watching all of them from the belfry, followed Adam. He had to admit; his stomach was beginning to talk to him just a little.

~oOo~

George swore as he knelt on the cold, hard ground and ran his hand over his horse's back left leg. Wasn't it bad enough that he and Nels had miscalculated the distance between Kingsville and Carson City? Now his horse had to go step in a blasted gopher hole and hurt his leg. "What are we going to do?" He stood up and looked at Nels, who was looking more than irritated himself.

"We only have another three miles to Carson City." George thought about the extra day that had been added to their schedule by their mistake, along with everything else that seemed to be going wrong for them. It would have been enough to make him change his plans only he wanted Frederick Barkley too bad. He just hoped the man was still in the area, or that he and Nels would at least find their partner waiting for them. "You can walk, leading your horse."

"Walk!" George snapped as he looked at Nel's horse. It was a strong animal; he just knew the animal could carry both of them. However, Nels, who took an educated guess as to what his friend was thinking, shook his head vigorously. "No! This horse does not carry anyone but me! We'll get help for your horse once we get to Carson City."

"With what money? Ain't no doctor goin' look at the animal unless'n you pay him!" George whined, a choice that irritated Nel's even more.

Nels rolled his eyes. After he and George had paid for a room, they'd wound up going to the saloon-when they found out it stayed open longer than most saloons they knew. He knew George had seen him sit down at one of the tables with a couple of strangers. "What do you think I was doing last night? Playing cards just to pass time?" Again, he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't simply tell George that he, Nels, didn't want him around.

George took a hold of his horse's reins and began walking. After a few minutes, he said, "You think this is all worth it? I mean, we don't even know if Calvin's still waiting for us. Maybe he already took care of Frederick, wherever he was."

Nels thought back to the beginning of their trip. George had been busy setting up camp while he had gone hunting for something, anything, to eat. After snaring a rabbit, he had met up with an old trapper, one who had been around for more years than he cared to admit. He knew he'd told George about him. That being the case, Nels swore silently, and the replied, "Have you forgotten about that old trapper I told you about and what he said?"

George growled. "Of course! He said he had met Frederick in the past. He said Frederick's squaw had birthed two brats, a boy and a girl… but that the boy had died." He turned on Nels, "He also said Frederick had told him on more than one occasion that he didn't think the girl child was his, said another man had to have bedded the squaw…and you said no touching what belonged to another!"

Nels again swore under his breath. "Frederick never legally declared she wasn't his and, do you really think another man is going to publicly acknowledge fathering a half-breed?" His eyes filled with hatred. "My gut says that, no matter what, Frederick is in the area…even if he's not in Carson City. And, since his squaw is dead, I say that brat of his has got to be with him. Now, just shut up and let me think until we get to Carson City!" The man turned his face forward and quit talking.

When it came to the girl the old trapper had talked about, George didn't know what to think. Still, he wanted Frederick's hide so he kept walking.


	19. The Only Thing She Stopped

Chapter Nineteen

Previously:

" _You're not family to me" Jarrod thought as he turned and walked away. Once outside he expected to see Adam and Ben. However, he was surprised to see only Adam waiting for him._

" _He needed to time to think." Adam pointed down the boardwalk._

 _Jarrod turned to see Ben walking towards the church._

 _~oOo~_

Ben opened the church's front door and stepped inside. With all that was going on, the Cartwright patriarch thought the church would be a good place to spend some time alone. However, the moment he closed the door and looked up the aisle that separated eight pews that sat on the right of the chapel from eight pews that sat on the left side of the chapel, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Nick, Kimimela and the good reverend, along with the reverend's wife, stood in between the pulpit and the front pews. Ben thought on the conversation he'd had with Kimimela and found his heart skipping a beat as he made his way up the aisle. By the time Ben reached the first pew, the reverend's wife had disappeared into one of the back rooms.

"So, what's up with Mr. Hunter?" Nick wasn't about to call his uncle by his real name. Like Jarrod, he wasn't claiming the man as a relative. When Ben stared at him, Nick admitted to all he and Kimimela had seen when they first arrived in town. He also admitted they weren't surprised to see Ben. "The belfry is a good place to watch people without them seeing you."

 _"Layne asked me to come and get you as I came out of the café. Says a stranger to town got into a fight at the saloon, said the man wanted to talk to you. Rumors are that he may be one of those men you're looking for." Virginia City's deputy,_ _a medium sized, black haired man by the name of Matthew Lang,_ _stood in the Cartwright's living room looking at Ben, Adam and their guests._ Ben shook his head as he remembered Matthew's words. Frederick might not be Nels or George; still, if he was around, they were bound to appear sooner or later. "When it comes to Mr. Hunter, I'm afraid there's a pretty bad storm brewing," Ben told them after voicing his concerns. As he looked from Nick to Kimimela, and then back to Nick, Ben said, "It would be best if we made sure everything was fine before those men get here."

Neither Nick nor Kimimela had to ask what he was talking about. Nick let out a sigh and let out a half-hearted 'harrumph' as he said, ""All Mother's done is stop a wedding, Ben." Nick said as he slid his right hand down Kimimela's left arm and lifted up her hand. Ben was surprised, but not shocked, to see a small silver diamond engagement ring on Kimimela's left hand. "We were just discussing things over with the reverend again." He sighed and then said, "As far as the storm that's brewing due to Mr. Hunter being here, and those two men who are searching for him, all I can say is bring on the rain. It might, in some crazy way, help clear the air."

"You were going to get married with no family whatsoever with you?" Ben frowned. He didn't like that. Just because they were at odds with Victoria didn't mean they should have no one to support either.

"Not if we could help it," Nick clasped Kimimela's hand in his. Everything from joy to sorrow was in their eyes. "We were trying to decide how to get you, Adam and Jarrod to the church without alerting anyone else." He shrugged his shoulder and said, "Like you just said, those men could arrive anytime, and we didn't want everyone to know where we were at should they arrive and start asking questions. Even if we weren't concerned about them, we want to be married before Leon Hunter steps out of that jail cell."

With Mr. Hunter in town, Ben knew asking Nick and Kimimela to wait to exchange vows until things between Nick, Kimimela and Victoria were fixed wasn't going to happen. After all, Nick would want the law on his side when it came to keeping the woman he was in love with away from such a man as 'Leon Hunter'. However, maybe fences could still be mended before Mr. Hunter's enemies arrived. "Adam and Jarrod are at the restaurant. I'll go get them." As he turned and walked back down the aisle, Nick and Kimimela went back talking to the reverend.

~oOo~

"Hurry up!" George barked at Nels. The men had left their horses at the livery stable in Carson City. Due to the fact that the livery stable owner admitted to seeing a gentleman calling himself Leon Hunter in Carson City 'a couple of weeks ago', George was in a hurry to get to the saloon. He figured it was the best place to find Calvin. After all, as he told George, 'Frederick's still in the area. That means Calvin's just got to be waiting for us!" Never once did George think of the possibility that Calvin was no longer among the living. Thinking along those lines, George's focus was solely on the saloon. That being the case, he was shocked when Nels grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby alley. He started cursing and asked Nels what he was doing.

Nels growled back and snapped. "You weren't paying attention. If we go to the saloon this way, we have to pass the sheriff's office! We can't chance passing by there. And we need to get a room first! I'm not spending another night on the cold hard ground." He wasn't going to add that he planned on questioning anyone who they might cross along the way. Unlike George, Nels couldn't see Calvin leaving Frederick alone this long. It made him leery, and he intended to find out exactly where their friend was. "Follow me." He said as he started walking down the alley.

George scowled. He was to the point he didn't care where they slept.

All he wanted to do was to find Frederick and the brat of his. Still, not knowing the way around Carson City like Nels did, George gave in and started following his friend.


	20. You Need to Tell Them

Chapter Twenty

Victoria, who had saddled the horse Ben was letting her use while she was visiting, rode into the yard just as Jarrod and Adam were dismounting their horses. Adam looked at Jarrod, his eyes asking _'she's your mother; do you want to tell her or do I?'  
_  
Jarrod's only answer was to lead his horse over to where his mother was dismounting. By the time she was standing on the ground Adam had disappeared into the barn. The fact that Nick was not with them unsettled Victoria. She might have wondered about Kimimela as well only she assumed her niece was in the house helping Mary by now. However, before she could say a word, Jarrod spoke. "We need to talk."

If Victoria wasn't concerned before, she was now. Jarrod had far too serious and solemn of a look in his eyes, on his face and in his voice. So much for the calming ride she had while she'd enjoyed the beautiful blue sky and the tall brown pine trees, along with a numerous amount of jack rabbits and deer she'd caught sight of. "What about? Are those men here? Where's Nick? I thought he'd be with you by now." Again, assuming Kimimela was in the house, Victoria made no mention of her.

"Let's get our horses stabled and then we can talk." Jarrod said as he led his horse towards the barn.

Immediately, Victoria's unease grew. Why wouldn't her oldest answer her questions when they were asked? Seeing no other way to get those answers, Victoria led her horse into the barn and began unsaddling him. By this time Adam was done and excused himself as he left the barn and headed for the house.

"Jarrod? What's going on?" Victoria asked with more force as she unsaddled her horse and set the saddle back in its place near the stall.

What was going on? Jarrod didn't answer that as he began brushing the horse he'd been using. However, just as Victoria was about to repeat her question, he shocked her when he said, "It's Uncle Frederick who's down in that jail cell and, no, I didn't tell him who I was or that you were here." However, before she could recover from that surprise, Jarrod stunned her by asking, "When Nick wouldn't listen to you when it came to cousins seeing each other, why didn't you just drop the subject? Why did you have to try to go through Kim? Especially at such a time as this?" He stopped brushing the horse and turned to look at her while setting the brush on a small shelf that hung on the nearby wall.

 _"For better or for worse, I am legally a Cartwright. Maybe, if you start thinking of me as one, it would be easier for you." "Maybe, someday you'll forgive us'_. Remembering those words, Victoria felt the color start to drain from her face, and she had to sit down. "What happened?" She paused, realizing for the first time that Kimimela was, most likely, not in the house. "Where's Nick and Kim?"

 _Jarrod stood off to the left of Nick; Kimimela was on the other side of his brother. The three of them stood in at the front of the church while Ben and Adam Cartwright sat on the front pew. "Do you Nicolas Jonathon Barkley…" Jarrod heard the words the reverend was saying, heard his brother say 'I do' and then the reverend start to speak to Kimimela. All Jarrod could do was put a smile on his face for the sake of his brother, though inside all he could do was sigh. This wasn't the kind of wedding he'd envisioned for his hot tempered brother; still, there had been no talking him out of it either … especially with how hard Victoria had tried to break him and Kimimela up, and with Frederick Barkley sitting in the jail. "I love her…I don't care it we haven't known each other that long. Mother's made it quite clear what she thinks of us being together. Do you really think I'm going to give her a chance to publicly object to the marriage? Also, I'm not letting 'Mr. Hunter' near Kim, and I'll have the law on my side. Now, will you or will you not be my best man?"_ Those had been Nick's exact words.

Jarrod shook his head as he remembered the events in the church. He knew his mother wasn't going to like hearing what he had to tell her. Still, she had to be told before Nick and Kimimela returned. He slowly repeated what Nick had told Ben when it came to just what Victoria's interference had, and had not, stopped. "Look," he sat down on a nearby crate as he kept his face on his mother-whose face was once again showing shock and disbelief. "When you hear what I have to say next, please don't think I'm blaming you for the elopement. It just needs to be said before Frederick gets out of that cell, and before those men show up. Which they will, I just know it."

Victoria stood up and walked out of the barn; Jarrod was right behind her. He might have been afraid she was going straight to town only she hadn't headed for her horse. He followed her inside the Cartwright's home. Once inside, Victoria sat down on the sofa and Jarrod sat down in the red chair. "What is it?" She asked as she turned her head and looked at her oldest.

"Change your attitude towards Nick and Kimimela. Accept them as a couple and stay out of things that are their business…one being that they're married, but she is still going by the name of Cartwright." He held up his hand when his mother started to open her mouth. "It was Ben and Nick's idea. They don't want anyone hearing her called by our last name until this mess is over with. I have to agree with them on that one." He paused and then sighed. "I didn't ask you never to state your opinion. That is your right. However, once it's stated drop the subject." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "We have to be united when those men show up. No, forget those other two men right now…we need to be on the same page as it were when Frederick gets out of the jail. He's mad enough to kill Ben right now." Jarrod then confessed to just what Ben had said to Frederick Barkley.

Victoria felt as if her world had been turned upside down. When she'd continued to press Nick, and then talked to Kimimela, she'd never dreamt the two would turn around and marry without telling the family first. On the tail end of that though came the question…why should they have told her when she'd fought them so hard? She surprised Jarrod when she said, "I know Nick better than anyone does. And, with Kim having the ability to endure traveling alone to get here, I should have known better than to say anything. I should have known it would simply have the opposite effect." She let out a slow breath as she shook her head, "In all reality, I don't think I've been honest with myself."

"What do you mean?" Jarrod asked, curiosity appeared in his eyes.

"I don't think it was the fact that their cousins that was my motivation for trying to push them apart." Victoria sat up straight, a look of resignation upon her face.

"Then what?" Jarrod asked, wondering just what else would motivate his mother to behave the way she'd chosen too.

"After all your father and I did for her father only to have him turn around and throw away his chance to be something," She shook her head again while she lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead, "I think I've been holding the actions of her father against Kim; it was wrong."

Jarrod sat back in his chair and said nothing for moment. The fact that he wished she'd admitted that one to herself sooner was something he didn't feel he should rub in. "Ben is taking Nick and Kimimela to a secluded cabin he has here on the ranch. He'll be home tonight; they'll be here sometime tomorrow." Jarrod stood up. "Ben wanted them to have at least one night together…should anything happen." He started to walk towards the stairs and then turned back to his mother, who looked as if she was now a million miles away. "You need to tell them what you said told me. I'm sure it will go a long way in helping tear down any wall that has been built. I'll make sure I'm in the room with you when Nick and Kimimela arrive tomorrow if you want."

Victoria couldn't help but laugh even as she sighed inwardly. "I've never had someone else deal with business that was my responsibility; I'm not going to start now. Thanks anyway."

Jarrod nodded slightly as he began climbing the stairs, even as he promised himself he'd find a reason to be nearby anyway.


	21. All That Matters and Temper Tantrum

Excerpt from Ch 20

 _Jarrod sat back in his chair and said nothing for moment. The fact that he wished she'd admitted that one to herself sooner was something he didn't feel he should rub in. "Ben grabbed a couple of his ranch hands in town. He and the men are taking Nick and Kimimela to a secluded cabin he has here on the ranch. He'll be home tonight; they'll be here sometime tomorrow." Jarrod stood up. "Ben wanted them to have at least one night together…should anything happen."_

 **~oOo~**

The storm clouds that had gathered and darkened the once blue sky started pouring buckets of water down upon the small, log cabin that sat on the Ponderosa. It consisted of two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a living room and a small washroom that set in the back of the kitchen. Adam had made all the furniture out of solid oak, except for the bed. That, a beautiful wrought iron bed, was an item Ben had bought while in Sacramento. Ben had built the cabin a few years before the Civil War for Joe only to watch his youngest die from a bad heart…compliments of a fever that had racked his body after being wounded during the conflict between the North and the South. After that, the cabin was only used when the family absolutely needed some time alone.

"Stand there long enough, and you'll turn into a statue." Nick, who had just finished building a fire in the fireplace which sat on the north side of the cabin's living room, walked up behind his bride who was standing in front of the living room's window and watching small rain drops hit the window pane. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her gently backwards. "Are you sorry already?" Nick asked as he kissed the side of Kimimela's forehead.

"For marrying you? Never," she turned around to face Nick, staying within his arms as she did so, "I just wish it had not been necessary to leave your family; with the exception of Jarrod, out of the ceremony. You deserve better than that. You deserved better than this." She flicked her hand through the air, indicting she was talking about the two bedroom cabin.

Nick couldn't believe she was thinking about what he may or may not deserve. Most people he'd ever met talked about what the woman deserved. Then, not knowing of Jarrod's and Victoria's conversation, he said, "I'll write to the rest of the family again the first chance I get. Then, after we deal with 'Mr. Hunter' and his friends, we'll have to see what we can do about making peace with my mother. However, it's like I said before, she's got to meet us half way. If we can get that fence mended, we'll have to see about renewing our vows and taking a second, longer, honeymoon. We both deserve it."

'Mr. Hunter', his friends, Kimimela involuntarily shuddered. Ben had told Nick and her exactly what he'd said to her biological father. She knew 'Mr. Hunter' well enough to know the idea that Ben's taking anything that belonged to the man everyone knew as 'Mr. Hunter' would push the man to go after Ben. For that matter, she wouldn't put it past the man to come after her as well.

Nick, feeling her shudder, knew it wasn't the idea or retaking their vows or another honeymoon that had extracted such a reaction from his wife. He held her just a bit closer as he assured her he wasn't going to just stand aside and willingly allow any harm to come to her. "You're my wife now." He moved his hands up to the side of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "That's all that matterrs." Glancing at the rain, Nick thought about the words he'd spoken to Ben while standing in the church. 'Go figure, after the remarks Ben and I made, it would literally rain' he thought as he lowered his head, and then slid his arms around Kimimela's waist once more. However, rain was the last thing on his mind by the time he laid Kimimela down in the large wrought iron bed and under the warm downy quilts that were in the two room cabin.

~oOo~

Rain! Frederick growled. He knew it was necessary, but how he hated it. Always the pessimist, all he could see was what the rain prevented a person from doing. He'd seldom allowed himself to look on the sunny side of life, telling himself it was just an illusion anyway. The strong, the one who 'got it all', survived. At least that's what he told himself anytime he found it necessary to justify his actions. And, as he thought on Ben Cartwright holding Maka, thought on the claim the man was now publicly making, Frederick swore to make the man pay one way or the other. Sure he'd accused Maka of being unfaithful when he was home, but that was only so he'd be justified in slapping her around when he had excess anger and wanted it to take it out on someone or something. She wasn't really supposed to be guilty of such a thing. By the time he finished thinking on it, Frederick took his foot and kicked the side of the cot…not that it did any good. All it was did was to break his toe and get a string of cuss words rolling out of his mouth, along with the threat to kill Ben for what the man had had the nerve to take.

"Hold it down in there!" Roy ordered as he and Clem walked into the cell area of the jail; Clem was carrying a tray full of food. "I don't care to hear that kind of talk when I'm here!" He didn't either; he hadn't asked the stranger to go causing trouble. As he pulled out the cell keys, Roy ordered Frederick to back up to the other side of the cell. Of course, he called him Mr. Hunter.

"Also, I'd watch the threats." Roy said once Clem had put the tray of food in the cell and left the cell. "Ben Cartwright's human." Roy shut the cell door and locked it. "So, as much as I hate the idea of him slipping and lying with another man's wife, it was close to twenty-five years ago so I, and most folks I know, aren't going to hold it against him. On the other hand," he said as crossed his arms and glared at 'Mr. Hunter', "I know plenty of folks who wouldn't take kindly to you putting a bullet in him or you disturbing his family." Roy's eyes added 'and that means his daughter' as he turned away from the cell. "I'd be more concerned about those men whom Ben says might be heading this way if I were you."

"When are you going to let me out of here?" Frederick grabbed the gray bars as he pressed his face up against them.

"Told you, judge will see you tomorrow. I'm sure there'll be a fine or jail time." Roy answered as he walked away from cells and stepped through the doorway leading to his office. He wasn't about to stick around and listen to how the man had no money to pay any fine; he already knew that.


	22. Ben and Victoria talk

Bring on the Rain

Chapter Twenty Two

Ben, who had finished eating his lunch, now sat in his blue chair holding a picture frame in his hands. He was waiting for Victoria to join him in the living room. His visitor had insisted on taking care of lunch, as Mary and Adam had gone into town. While Jarrod had talked to Victoria, Ben wanted to talk to the Barkley matriarch before Nick and Kimimela came back. The couple was due back around two o'clock, and it was noon now. As he waited he played one memory after another in his mind. At seventy years of age, he had plenty to remember. Only when he heard Victoria entering the living room did he come out of the past and turn his mind to the present, and what he hoped to accomplish when it came to the talk he meant to have with Mrs. Barkley.

Soon Victoria sat on the sofa, keeping her eyes on her host while wondering what picture he held. Though, she spoke not a word. It had been Ben's request to talk to her, not the other way around. When he did begin to speak, she was surprised when he started talking about the Civil War. It was not what she'd been expecting to hear from him.

"A lot of men fought in that war." Ben sighed as he looked up from the picture. "Nick and Jarrod have both told me a bit about their time in the war; their letters to each other, along with the letters sent to you and your husband. Your home was united, and after the war you were able to go on without having to patch up wounds caused by having family on both sides of the issue."

Victoria, who knew nothing when it came to how Ben's sons were involved, simply nodded and waited for her host to continue.

"Adam and my youngest, Joseph fought in that war." Ben shook his head. He went onto say how much he enjoyed the boys letters, but then shocked Victoria when he added sadly, "Their letters to me, the few I got, were short and told of past conflicts, but held nothing when it came to the challenges they were possibly facing at the time. They couldn't risk writing any of it down for me." He then stunned Victoria even more when he turned the picture in his hands around and showed her a picture of Joe in his Confederate uniform. "My house was divided, Victoria. They couldn't risk being accused of sending me information that I could turn around and send to the other brother." He took a deep breath and continued, "I didn't agree with Joe; my opinions were the same as Adam's. However, he was a full grown man. I knew if I was to have a peace of mind, if I were to have a relationship with him, I needed to show him I could respect his decisions even when they were different than mine." He leaned forward and added in a subdued tone of voice, "If I had done differently, where would he have gone after being wounded, after having a fever rage through his body and damaging his heart in the process?" He wasn't surprised to see his visitor's face pale slightly. "As it was, he was brought home. He was the best man at Hoss's wedding, and we had seven months together before he passed away. We were able to reunite our home because we accepted the fact we each had our own beliefs and then did not discuss those issues again. After all, what good would it do?" He then leaned backward in his chair and dropped another bomb on Victoria as he informed her he'd told Kimimela that Nick and she could live on the Ponderosa.

"W…what did they say?" Victoria, who felt as if someone was pressing on her chest, asked with no emotion showing on her face, even if she once again felt as if she was riding up and down more than one hill at a very fast pace. Even though, Jarrod said Nick wasn't shutting the door, this news made her wonder.

Ben gave her a sympathetic smile and answered, "Nothing, they haven't said a word to me yet." He stood up and, walking over to the fireplace, placed Joe's picture back in its place upon the mantle. He then turned around and, leaning on the mantle, said, "I'm seventy years old, Victoria. I've seen a lot of things in my life, as I know you have in the…" he paused and then chuckled as he said, "the years you've been alive." He knew better than to state the regal lady's exact age. It was a choice that put a smile on Victoria's face, even soliciting a chuckle from her.

"You're right. I've seen more than my share since the day I was born." Victoria. Then, her shoulders slumping ever so slightly, she said, "My boys are grown men, and I know it. I know I don't have the right to tell them what to do. That is, my head knows it…only , as I told Jarrod, I wasn't being honest with myself."

Ben understood that one. "I think everyone has moments where they do that." When it came to what he'd told her, Ben said, "I guess I just wanted to reinforce how important it is not to push family away. Sorry if I was out of line,"

"You weren't." Victoria smiled and thanked him. "I appreciate your concern."

Ben stood up and excused himself. However, he hadn't take two feet when they heard what sounded to be someone riding into the yard, and riding pretty hard. The two friends hurried to the front door, Ben, who had reached it first, opened it for Victoria and the two hurried outside. Both felt their heart stop when they saw Layne Coffee's deputy dismounting his horse.


	23. Ch 23

Chapter Twenty Three

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Nick belongs on his own ranch, with his own family. The only way that will happen is if you have those answers before the two of you talk again or at least agree to do as Joe and I did…accept the fact that you two don't agree on that subject, and then drop it never to speak of it again." He stood up and excused himself. However, he hadn't take two feet when they heard what sounded to be someone riding into the yard, and riding pretty hard. The two friends practically flew to the door. Seconds later they were standing outside. Both felt their heart stop when they saw Layne Coffee's deputy dismounting his horse._

~oOo~

"Hey! Watch it!" Kimimela laughed as Nick and she rolled down a small hill, one they'd come across as they headed back toward the Cartwright home. They'd been enjoying the time they had together too much; they didn't want it to end. That being the case, the couple had been taking their time enjoying the scenery and talking. Then, they'd decided to take a small break. After all, they weren't all that far from the house. They knew they could take a few minutes before facing reality.

"I had my eyes wide open." Nick laughed as he sat up and pulled Kimimela onto his lap. Sitting sideways, Kimimela rested the side of her head upon his shoulders. She thought about the past twenty-four hours and then thought of what was waiting for them back at the house.

"Think she'll still be there when we get back?" Kimimela asked softly, a part of her sorry she felt the need to bring 'that' subject up. After all, it had been so wonderful, just her and Nick, laughing, talking and giving themselves to each other.

Nick silently groaned. When he'd said that he and Kimimela were willing to make peace with Victoria, he'd been serious. However, neither he nor Jarrod could guarantee how his mother would react either. Thinking those thoughts, and not knowing of the conversations Victoria had had with Jarrod and with Ben, all the famous Stockton rancher could do was hold onto his wife while assuring her things would work out, one way or the other. "We can't let how she's acted in the past, or how she acts now, affect us. All we can do is prepare for the worst while hoping for the best." He answered as he ran his hand down the back of her head, allowing his fingers to run through her hair as he did so, an action he repeated more than once as he moved her hair over and behind her ear.

Kimimela closed her eyes; it felt so good having Nick do such a thing. For a small moment she allowed her concerns to how Victoria Barkley would, or had, reacted to the news that she and Nick were married to leave. Though, as her mind turned to where she and her new husband would be leaving, she couldn't help letting out an involuntary sad sigh. That, the sadness in her sigh, caught Nick's attention. Taking an educated guess, he said, "We'll have a home, and I'll have a ranch to work on…whether it's here or in California, I'll still be a rancher. I told you not to worry about it."

Kimimela, amazed at Nick's ability to know, basically, what she was thinking opened her eyes and, tilting her head backwards ever so slightly, smiled at Nick. "You're something else, Nicolas Jonathon Barkley; you know that?"

Nick's dimples appeared as he smiled wide and chuckled. "You're not that bad yourself, Kimimela Cartwright…" he paused and, lowering his head, lowered his voice and whispered, "Barkley."

So, entranced were they in talking with each other, they didn't see Frederick Barkley appear on top of a nearby hill. The man wasn't close enough to hear what Kimimela was saying in her quiet voice, but he could hear every word Nick said…with the exception of when he whispered. It wasn't hard to as Nick's naturally loud voice rang through the small area they were in even without his shouting. So, even though Nick's uncle did not hear Nick refer to Kimimela as a Barkley, he heard the name Cartwright without a problem. 'Leon Hunter's' blood boiled and… even though he knew the law was looking for him, how could they not be when he'd knocked the deputy out cold when the man had consented to take 'Leon Hunter' to the outhouse… he stormed towards the couple.

Nick and Kimimela, who heard the sound of someone coming, looked over to where the sound was coming up. Horrified to see her father coming towards them, Kimimela jumped to her feet; Nick did the same. "You can stop right there!" Nick called out when his wife moved behind him and whispered frantically, "It's my father! I thought he was in jail!"

Not knowing who Nick was, though he did look like someone he should know, and not knowing the dark haired gentleman and Kimimela were not only married, but knew everything as well, Frederick made a snap decision. He would leave Ben Cartwright alone, but he'd take back what should have been his. Frederick, who had stopped walking, shouted, "I don't know who you are, mister, but if she's told you she's a Cartwright then she's lied just the same way as her mother would! Her last name is Barkley, and she's my daughter!"

Nick felt his temper rising and he barked loud and clear, "You're wife was no liar, and neither is Kim! Ben Cartwright is her father, but you already know that, don't you Uncle Frederick!" Nick felt sick to his stomach even as he called the man uncle, but he wanted to shock the man. It worked; he knew it did as he could see Frederick's eyes widen and the color of his face drain. Nick continued bellowing as his eyes threw darts at their unwanted visitor. "You had a chance to start over! My parents made a lot of sacrifices to give you that chance, but you blew it! You drove Maka into Ben's arms, and now you want to take what is his!"

Frederick was flabbergasted. He'd known Tom and Victoria had had a couple of sons, but he'd never dreamt he'd ever meet up with either of them. He opened his mouth only to step backwards, his eyes widening even more.

Nick, who could tell the man was looking past him, whirled around-making sure he kept a hold of Kimimela. He swore under his breath, as he saw two strangers sitting on their horses, roughly fifty feet away. He didn't know them; still, no one had to tell him that Mr. Horner and Mr. Gilbert had just arrived.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Sheriff! Mr. Cartwright! Mr. Barkley!" Seventeen year old Isaac Chafin, a very mature young man who worked in Virginia City's livery stable and had joined the posse that had divided into two groups, hollered as he rode toward the three men and the small group they rode with. His voice was almost as loud as Nick's and made every man riding with Ben, Adam and Jarrod turn their heads.

"You think they caught him?" A thin, brown haired man that Jarrod only knew by the name of Pete, leaned forward in his saddle and asked.

"I hope so." Layne answered as he, and every man with him, pushed their horses forward so as to meet the young man in the middle.

"My deputy and the other men I was riding with found Mr. Hunter's trail! He's heading east, but they don't know how far behind we are. They sent me to get you while they continued on."

East? Ben, Jarrod and Jarrod's blood ran cold. That would be the direction in which Nick and Kimimela would be traveling in. When one of the men moved his horse forward, everyone was surprised by Ben-who grabbed a hold of his reins. "What is it?" Jarrod asked Ben, who was looking around.

"Before I left Nick and Kim at that cabin, I made sure I knew the exact route Nick would be taking to get home. And we can get to it faster if we take another route, and I feel strongly we should take it." He looked at Jarrod as if to ask the oldest Barkley if you would trust him on this one.

Jarrod didn't have to debate the question of trust. He had been ready to tell Ben the group needed to go another route, tell him that he, Jarrod, had a strong impression that doing what the deputy and Isaac's group expected them to do would not accomplish what the posse had in mind. Ben's words only confirmed Jarrod's feelings. "I'm with you."

"So am I." Adam said and then looked at the men who rode with them. There were a couple that rode with them only because Clem had assigned them to the group. Neither Adam or Ben liked them and, if Jarrod had had time to get to know the two men, he would have sided with the Cartwrights. As it was, Jarrod could only wonder when Adam suggested the two men, brothers by the name of Herman and Josiah Hill, ride with Isaac to the trail the other men had found…that way they could tell the other group what he, Ben and the others were doing. It was a suggestion neither Roy or any of the other men fought.

"Sure thing," Josiah smiled, he'd ride with his brother and Isaac just long enough to get out of sight. Once they were, he'd come up with a reason to send them on ahead while he dropped out completely without any one knowing it. He, his brother and Isaac were soon riding back in the direction the young man had come from while Jarrod and the others followed Ben and Adam's lead.

 **~oOo~**

While Jarrod was riding hard with Ben, Adam and the others, Mary was sitting on the porch knitting a sweater. She looked at Victoria, who was standing near the edge keeping an eye on the scenery in front of her. No one had to tell Mary the Barkley matriarch was keeping her eyes open for her sons. As she ran her hand over her very swollen abdomen, Mary thought of Nathanial who was due home within the week and of the baby she now carried. She knew if she was in Victoria's place she would be doing the same thing as their visitor was doing now. She couldn't help but shake her head. Ever since she'd learned what Nick and Kimimela had done, Mary had wanted to talk to Victoria, but what could she say that wouldn't sound as if she was condemning the woman?

"They'll catch Mr. Hunter." Mary said as she laid her knitting on the porch table. The man might have been a Barkley once, but, as far as Mary was concerned, he'd given the right to any of the family the day he'd gone bad again. "And the other men if they are indeed still in the area. Everything will be all right." That was another thing the deputy had told her father-in-law, there had been definite sightings of the Mr. Horner and Mr. Gilbert.

"I drove them away." Victoria said as if she hadn't heard what Mary had said, though she really had. It's just that she wasn't thinking of her former brother-in-law. No, her mind was on Nick and Kimimela, who had been on her mind on and off since the first time Jarrod and Ben had talked to her…and then constantly in her thoughts after Jarrod and Ben had each talked with her separately. "They should have been able to be married in Stockton with everyone around them. Instead, I had to push until they saw no other avenue but to marry in a church with just Ben, Adam and Jarrod present." The tremendous guilt she felt could be heard in her voice.

As far as she was concerned, what her new sister-in-law and Nick should have had was a mute issue. What happened next was a different matter altogether. "So you tell them that when you apologize to them." Mary said as she struggled, and succeeded, to stand up. Slowly, she walked-more like waddled-up beside Victoria. "From what I hear, the door isn't locked."

Then, ironic as it was, Victoria started speaking of the very subject Nick had yelled at his uncle about…Tom and Victoria helping Frederick. "I was so angry that Tom, I and Fred went through so much just to give him a fresh start. When I learned he'd gone bad again…" she let out a frustrated sigh. "I wasn't admitting to myself that every time I saw Kim, I was reminded of what the man threw away. And…" Victoria shook her head. "It was wrong of me. It wasn't her fault, none of it."

Mary went to offer words of comfort once more only to find herself doubling over in pain. _"I hope the posse finds those men, and everyone gets home soon"_ was all Victoria could think as she took a hold of Mary's left arm and helped her back into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** _**I need to clarify that the previous chapter is supposed to be taking place at, roughly, the same time Nick and Kimimela left the cabin and started back. So…the two lines are running alongside each other in all reality.**_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Nick, who still stood in front of Kimimela, knew the two strangers had no idea he knew who they were. "May I help you?" he asked, making sure Kimimela remained behind him.

Nels leaned forward in his saddle and took a hard look at Kimimela. That is as good as he could considering where she was standing. He'd heard everything that Frederick and Nick both had yelled. He'd hoped to see something in Kimimela that would say she was Frederick, as he liked what he saw. Only problem was, she was the spitting image of her mother. There wasn't a thing about her that would tell him if she was a Barkley or a Cartwright. Hoping the beautiful woman in front of him would have some sort of reaction that would tell him the truth, Nels said "We have business with Mr. Hunter and his daughter." He got a reaction, just not the one he was hoping for.

"I'm not his daughter!" Kimimela snapped as she thought on Ben Cartwright.

"As I was reminding him," Nick, who couldn't bring himself to refer to his uncle by any name, spoke up after Kimimela's outburst. "And as she's said, Kim's not his daughter; Ben Cartwright is her father. If you don't believe us, go into Virginia City yourselves." Nick replied. "So, any business you have should be with Mr Hunter is with him and him alone."

"I say kill both men and take the girl. Who cares who she belongs to?" George spoke loud enough as to enable Nels to hear him, but soft enough to keep Nick, Kimimela or Frederick from speaking.

On the other hand, Nels had a dilemma going inside of him. He'd meant what he said when it came to not touching what belonged to another man. He knew of Ben Cartwright's reputation and that of his sons. If Ben had indeed claimed Kimimela, there was no way he was taking on the whole Cartwright Clan. And, since Nick wasn't showing any signs of knowing who he and George were, Nels couldn't see the two riding to tell the law anything. He was about to reply when Frederick, who had moved closer to Nick and Kimimela as Nick talked with Nels, shocked everyone by grabbing Kimimela's arm and pulling her to him. It was an action that made Kimimela scream at the time of her lungs.

Nick whirled around and went for Kimimela as George drew his gun.

 **~oOo~  
**  
Ben, Adam and Jarrod all ducked to miss low hanging branches as they hurried down the path Ben had turned onto. The men with them would have questioned the direction they were taking if it wasn't for the fact that it was the Cartwright patriarch leading them. As they passed one tree after another, Jarrod felt an urgency to move faster start roll over him. He might have said something only Ben started pushing Buck faster as well. 'Must be getting the same feeling' Jarrod thought as he ducked yet again.

"You men," Ben surprised everyone when he stopped his horse and looked at everyone but Adam and Jarrod, "Follow that path right there." He pointed to a path connected to the one they were currently on. "We'll stay on this one. Eventually the two come together again." Ben said as he knew the basic route, but he didn't know which of the two connecting paths Nick and Kimimela would use.

Once the other men had started down the second path Ben, Jarrod and Adam continued traveling on the first one. Jarrod's mind turned to the moment Ben hurried into the café and told Jarrod and Adam to follow him to the church, said he'd explain on the way. He remembered how Nick had pulled him aside after the reverend had joined Nick and Kim in holy matrimony and talked with him, sending shock waves through Jarrod as he did so.

 _"You and Kim belong with us, in Stockton. Nevada's not your home." Jarrod's eyes pleaded with Nick to reconsider. Ben and Kim talked with the good reverend while the two brothers were standing in the back of the chapel._

"Ben's offer was a serious one, Jarrod. He's right when he says I need to be on a ranch. It's the only life I care to live. I don't know." Nick clenched his fists on put them on his hips, growling in frustration, "With the things way are, I just might take him up on it. The last thing I want is for Kim and me to always feel like we have to be on the defensive."

Jarrod had backed off only after Nick told him he'd already written Heath, Audra and Eugene telling them of the marriage, but had not said anything when it came to where Kim and Nick planned to live. He then remembered how his mother had begged him to tell Nick she accepted the marriage and wanted a chance to talk to him. Jarrod couldn't help but wonder if Nick would indeed listen to his mother. Since Nick and Kimimela hadn't decided where to live, Jarrod hoped that meant there was still a chance to tear down the wall that had been built by his mother's former meddling.

Jarrod came out of his thoughts as he could see through the trees that were roughly thirty feet in front of him, Ben and Adam. His heart skipped a beat as he was sure he saw Nick, Kimimela and some other men in the clearing…though with all the trees in his line of vision, Jarrod wasn't sure just how many men there really were. However, his heart jumped into his throat as he heard a shot ring out and he saw Nick, who had just grabbed Kimimela, start to fall to the ground along with Kimimela. Who had just been shot? By the time he, Ben and Adam entered the clearing more shots had rung out.


	26. Injured Patients

Chapter Twenty Six

"Adam's going to be mighty pleased." Dr. Hank Martin, son of the late Paul Martin, said as he and Victoria walked out of the Cartwright home. Mary had given birth to a healthy, eight pound seven ounce, baby boy. Though, she'd refused to tell the doctor the name she and Adam had picked until he and the others were present. "Wonder if he'll keep me as busy his father and uncles kept my father." There was laughter in the gentleman's voice as he made the remark.

Victoria, who was extremely concerned that her two oldest sons, along with Ben and Adam, weren't back yet, successfully hid her anxiety as she agreed with the Virginia City doctor when it came to how Adam would feel. "I'm sure…" she started to reply only to feel the color drain from her face. Dr. Martin might have asked what was wrong only he too saw, and heard, Ben, Jarrod and Virginia City's deputy, riding as fast as they could into the yard while Adam was driving a wagon at what seemed to be the fastest pace he dared. At least the look on his face sent that message.

"Nick?" Victoria found her voice and stepped forward. "Kim? Where are…" She got no further as Jarrod stopped the horse he was riding and flew to the back of the wagon, as did Ben…the whole time yelling for a nearby ranch hand to come and help.

"You saved me a trip into town." The deputy looked at Dr. Martin while dismounting his horse. Due to the fact that Ben had told the deputy of Nick and Kimimela's recent union on the way back to the Cartwright home, the deputy snapped, "Mr. Barkley and his wife, they've been shot. They need your services!"

Victoria's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened as she watched Ben and Jarrod removed her unconscious, hot tempered son, out of the back of the wagon while Adam and one of Ben's ranch hands did the same with Kimimela. She would have ran to open the front door, but Dr. Hank Martin was already doing it. "Those men, what…" She started to talk only to have Jarrod interrupt her as politely as he knew how.

"Not now, Mother!" Jarrod said as he and Ben hurried past her and into the house. Waiting until Adam and the Cartwright's hired help passed her before she too went into the house. The whole time she was chastising herself for not being honest with herself sooner.

When she automatically headed for the stairs, the lawman reached out and gently, but firmly, took a hold of her right arm. "If Dr. Martin needs your help, he'll say so." He gestured towards the couch, "Why don't you sit down. I'll see if Mary…" Now it was his turn to be cut off.

"She's in her room." Victoria let out a slow breath and told the good sheriff everything.

The deputy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It's always one way or the other around here it seems. I mean, either it's total peace and quiet or so much activity one wants to hide." He went to say that maybe someone should tell Adam only to hear the sound of a baby crying coming from the *guest room off of the dining room-it had been the closest room Victoria could get Mary to when the woman went into labor- and the sight of Adam flying down the stairs.

"I heard!" Adam was both grinning and shaking his head, muttering basically the same thing the deputy had moments before as he headed for the bedroom door. The Cartwright's ranch hand descended the stairs. After Ben's oldest son disappeared into the bedroom, and the ranch hand had left the house, Victoria demanded to know what had happened, though she did do her best not to raise her voice.

"Just as we were approaching the clearing that your son and daughter-in-law were in, the wanted man by the name of George Horner, pulled his gun to shoot our escaped prisoner. Only he hit Nick instead." The lawman answered as he sat down in the blue chair near the stairs while Victoria sat on the sofa. The deputy took off his hat and hung it on the arm of the chair and rubbed his eyes, saying, "Apparently, our prisoner had a hold of Kimimela and Nick was attempting to free her."

"How did Kim get shot?" Victoria successfully fought to keep the anxiety she felt hidden.

"Mr. Gilbert, who is now a guest of the Virginia City Jail, says Mr. Hunter shot George Horner, but that the man still managed to get a shot off before he fell off his horse. However, not really having control of where his bullet went, Kim was hit instead." Deputy Lang sighed and told Victoria how sorry he was.

Victoria felt the anger she had towards her late husband's brother grow. "And Mr. Hunter," She bit off the words as fire appeared in her eyes. "Where is our dear Mr. Hunter?"

The deputy had to force himself not to smile, as he knew it was not the time or place for such an action. "He made the mistake of turning his gun on Ben as we rode into the clearing. Someone should have told him that, even at seventy years old, Ben is still fast with a gun. Mr. Hunter's at the undertaker's."

Victoria shook her head. The ending to her brother-in-law's life fit in with the way he'd lived it. While she'd not offer to bury him near her good husband, she knew there was no one to pay the undertaker either. Sighing, she guessed she had no real choice in that one. She'd talk to Jarrod later, privately, and see what could be done about at least paying the undertaker for his trouble. She might have told the deputy as much only she was too lost in her thoughts as the minutes ticked painfully by. By the time Jarrod appeared at the top of the stairs a good hour had passed.


	27. I Couldn't Take the Chance

Chapter Twenty Seven

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Victoria shook her head. The ending to her brother-in-law's life fit in with the way he'd lived it. While she'd not offer to bury him near her good husband, she knew there was no one to pay the undertaker either. Sighing, she guessed she had no real choice in that one. She'd talk to Jarrod later, privately, and see what could be done about at least paying the undertaker for his trouble. She might have told the deputy as much only she was too lost in her thoughts as the minutes ticked painfully by. By the time Jarrod appeared at the top of the stairs a good two hours had passed._

~oOo~

Victoria stood in the room she and Jarrod had been using, the one now being used for Nick and Kimimela; their eyes were shut. Nick's face was slightly pale, though he looked better than he had when he was first brought in. However, he was still unconscious. When it came to Kimimela, the woman's face was far too pale, and the doctor was still seriously considering a transfusion. As Victoria gazed at Kimimela, Jarrod's words, spoken after he'd descended the stairs, repeated themselves in Victoria's ears. _"Dr. Martin got the bullet out of Nick while Ben, who said he's taken more than one bullet out of a body, worked on Kim. Doctor did a blood transfusion when it came to Nick," Jarrod said while rolling up his sleeve; he wore a white wrap on his lower arm, "Doc said he hopes to avoid doing one on Kim, but there's always a chance it will come down to that."_

Victoria bit her lower lip as she walked up to the bed where Nick lay, the whole time looking from him to her daughter-in-law and back to him. A thousand emotions ran through her as she laid her hand upon Nick's right hand. "I'm sorry." She managed to speak as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Her voice broke as she sat on the edge of the bed, letting memories from the past replay themselves in her mind. All of them were when Jarrod and Nick were growing up. "You're not a child anymore. You grew up into a fine man a long time ago, and Kim's a good woman." She then told Nick the same thing she'd Jarrod when she'd talked with him. "I should have faced the true force behind my objection sooner." She looked at Nick for any sign he'd heard her, but there was nothing.

After a few minutes, she stood and moved over to Kimimela's bed; it wasn't that far from the one Nick lay in. Victoria felt the young woman's forehead, remembering how Jarrod said his sister-in-law had a very low fever. Victoria didn't like that. She'd seen too many, low fevers grow into higher ones…and too often heartache followed afterward. "I'm sorry to you too, Kim." Victoria would have given anything if to have the young woman open her eyes at that moment only she didn't. "You've got to pull through, for the family's sake as well as Nick's. After all," Victoria did her best to smile just a little. "We've got to get to know our newest family member. And, I know it's up to you and Nick where the two of you live only, please, consider our ranch. I can get past the fact that you're cousins as well as man and wife easily enough. I'd like a chance to see if we; that is, Nick, you and I could mend some fences."

As Victoria finished speaking the bedroom door opened. She stood up when she saw Jarrod and the doctor enter the room. Moving away from the beds, Victoria joined Jarrod-who was standing near the dresser-while Doctor Martin began checking his patients.

"They can't be moved." Victoria spoke out of the blue as she turned her head and looked at Jarrod.

Jarrod might have wondered where the comment came from only Hoss, Cynthia and their children were due back the next day. "They won't be. Ben said it wasn't just Adam's house that was now livable. The additions and repairs to Hoss's home are done as well; his family will stop by here to see Ben of course, but they won't staying." He then added he didn't know how Ben had managed it with so many people in his home.

"You do what you have to do." Victoria again did her best to smile as the doctor moved away from Nick and turned to Kimimela. She had no intention of leaving the room just yet only Jarrod shocked her by gently pulling her towards the bedroom door while nodding slightly, indicating he wanted to talk to her alone. Once they were out in the hallway, Jarrod headed down the hallway.

"What is it, Jarrod?" Victoria didn't like the serious look she'd seen in Jarrod's eyes as they left, and it concerned her that he wasn't saying anything as he drew near the stairs.

"Not up here," He said as he started down the stairs. Victoria might have said something only Ben was coming up the stairs. When he simply passed them and disappeared down the hallway, Victoria started feeling anxious. Did Jarrod and Ben know something she should?

"What is wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa and watched Jarrod sit down in the Cartwright's blue chair.

Jarrod looked at his mother, knowing what his next words would do to his mother. "When I went to town early this morning, it wasn't just to help Sheriff Coffee and his deputy fill out the paperwork on this case." Jarrod took a deep breath and said, "I sent a wire to Stockton." He watched as Victoria's eyes widened, and then heard her gasp as he said, "I told Heath to grab Audra and get here as soon as possible." He would have sent for Eugene too only the youngest Barkley had sent a wire to Jarrod, telling him that he-Eugene-was transferring to a school in New York, and was leaving as soon as he walked out of the telegraph office.

He'd done what? Victoria felt the room spinning and did her best to steady herself. "Why would you do that?" Even as she asked the question, Victoria feared she knew the answer.

"' _I'm saying it's serious, and you might want to consider it'_. Those were Dr. Martin's words to me just before he climbed into his buggy last night." Jarrod sighed as his shoulders slumped forward slightly. "Nick said, basically, a little bit of rain might clear the air…but I think someone up there," he gestured with his thumb towards the ceiling, "heard Nick wrong. This isn't a little rain; it's one, very huge, storm. I…" he looked apologetically at his mother. "I couldn't take a chance. Heath and Audra would never forgive us if we said nothing, and Nick, along with Kim, passed away."

"They'll make it; they have to." Victoria thought, even as she admitted to Jarrod she knew he was right. She then stood up and excused herself, saying she was getting her coat; she needed some fresh air.

Jarrod said nothing as he gazed into the first fire Ben had built in the Cartwright home since spring.


	28. It Can't Hurt Anything

A/N I really don't know what kind of time we're talking when it comes to traveling from Stockton, California to Virginia City by train. So…if I'm way off, so be it.

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jarrod stepped away from Virginia City's train station as he saw the approaching train. It had been three days since he sent the telegram. Heath had sent a reply, saying they'd catch the first train they could. He'd then sent one when they rolled into Carson City, telling Jarrod they were taking another train into Virginia City. As he watched the train approach he thought on the last three days. Nick and Kim remained in a coma, and the words Dr. Martin had spoken just that morning kept ringing in Jarrod's ears.

" _I don't know why Nick's not waking up. If it wasn't for the broth that you've all been able to get down him, I'd dare say he'd be gone. As it is," Dr. Martin stood in the Cartwright's living room looking at the distraught family members, "If he doesn't wake up in the next forty-eight hours, I dare say he never will." He then spoke slowly admitting that Kim needed a blood transfusion after all. "I would have preferred it to be a female relative as transfusions seem to go better if they're not only going from male to male, female to female, but from relative to relative." He looked from Mary to Victoria, "However, there's no other natural born female Cartwrights. "Would one of you be willing?"_

" _I'm her aunt." Victoria shocked the doctor as she stood up and spoke. "And, I'm more than willing."_

Jarrod sighed as the train stopped and Heath, along with Audra, got off. Both siblings looked more than upset; Audra had even been crying. When Jarrod took Audra's luggage from her, he teased her. "What did you do? Bring your whole closet?" Jarrod was trying to lighten the tension that hung in the air, as he started walking away from the train station and towards the livery stable he had horses and a surrey waiting for them.

"What happened? How is he?" Audra asked; Heath's eyes asked the same questions.

Jarrod didn't ask why she didn't ask about Kim too for one reason…he'd been in such a hurry when he sent the telegram that all he'd said was 'Nick critical … Hurry … bring Audra .' "The question should be… how are they?" Jarrod wasn't surprised when confused looks appeared in his siblings eyes. "It's a long story. I'll tell you everything on the way out to the Ponderosa." It wasn't long until Jarrod, Heath and Audra were in the surrey and riding out of town, with Jarrod repeating the whole story. By the time he was through, they were only a mile from the house and both Heath and Audra were twice as worried…and very much amazed.

"Doc doesn't think they'll make it," Heath broke the silence that had fallen upon them as they drove up to the house. "That's why he had you send for us." It didn't matter if he and Audra had never met Kim. Just the fact that Nick was their brother would have made the doctor tell Jarrod to send for the rest of Nick's siblings…or the ones that could come anyway.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I gave Nick some blood, and Mother has given Kim some. They're still breathing, but, yes, doc's pretty much written them off." He turned to look at Heath and Audra. "However, **I** haven't. I can't put my finger on it; I can't explain it, but I know there's still a chance for them. I guess, I'm hoping," Jarrod said as he started climbing out of the surrey, and watched his brother and sister do the same, "That one of you will be able to get through to Kim, and then she can get through to Nick...or vice versa. Guess I'm grasping at straws; only, it's what I'm praying for." He then headed to the house saying he was more than ready for the rain, as it were, to stop.

Neither Heath nor Audra asked what he meant when he made the rain comment; they didn't have to after everything he'd told them. They simply followed him into the house.

~oOo~

Heath stood in the corner of the room being used to tend to Nick and Kim. Audra, who had been talking to Nick, turned and walked over to Kim's bed. As she did so, Heath thought on a couple he'd known years ago… a man and woman, who like Nick and Kim, had people talking when they married extremely fast. Folks in Strawberry had insisted a baby was on the way only it hadn't been the case. He also remembered how the couple had been seriously hurt, and what the man's mother had done-even though folks said she was crazy. At the time, if he were to admit it, Heath had wondered what the woman was thinking. Now, he found himself thinking he should do the same thing.

"Heath?" Audra's voice brought her blonde haired brother out of his thoughts.

Heath, who had been keeping an eye on Nick and Kim, looked at his sister. He wasn't surprised to see a look of great concern in her eyes, probably wondered if all her talk had done any good. "I'm fine, please go get Jarrod and Ben." He wasn't about to tell Audra what he had in mind for one simple reason, he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking only to have to turn around and repeat himself..

Audra gave him another concerned look and left the room. Once she'd left, Heath walked over to the beds and took a closer look at them. He was still looking at them when Jarrod opened the door and stepped inside; Ben was right behind him. Since Audra couldn't tell the men what the blonde haired cowboy wanted, the famous Stockton attorney and Ben feared Nick had died and Heath wanted to tell them d first. However, looking at Nick, the two men could tell the man was still alive. "You sent for us?" Jarrod asked.

"Yeah," Heath said as he turned to face his oldest brother and their host. "I want you to help me move Nick into Kim's bed."

"What?" Jarrod and Ben's faces filled with a mixture of shock and surprise as they asked the question in unison.

"You heard me. I want to move Nick and Kim into the same bed. Hers is slightly larger." He gestured towards the bed Kim lay in. "There's enough room for both of them. And don't tell me we should ask the doc, you admitted he's pretty much given up on both of them anyway."

Not sure what to think, Ben and Jarrod glanced at each other. The look that they exchanged said 'I'm desperate to do anything to help them live' and 'What would it hurt?' Jarrod and Ben looked away from each other and headed for Nick's bed while Heath hurried and pulled the covers off Kim. Gently, he moved her over just enough that Ben and Jarrod could lay Nick in the bed next to her. Afterward, Ben held Kimimela up just enough that Jarrod could move Nick's arm away from Nick's side…enabling Ben to lay Kim in the crook of Nick's arm.

"Call me crazy; I've been called worse." Heath said as Ben laid Nick's arm on top of Kimimela's arm before stepping aside and letting Heath pull the covers back up and laying the blanket on the couple's chests. "But I don't think either one of them is fighting to live because they are convinced the other one isn't here…in spite of what you've been telling them." He then told them about the couple he'd known while growing up.

Ben pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down, again telling himself what they'd done couldn't hurt. _'And if they do die, at least they'll be together'_ was an added thought that he kept to himself, not wishing to upset either Heath or Jarrod.

"I'm staying with them for now as well." Jarrod said as he pulled the only other chair in the room away from the wall. "Mother wanted to talk to you after we were through up here. She'll probably ask you about the noise we just made too."

As if on cue, Victoria stuck her head into the room. Her face registered the surprise she felt at the sight that met her eyes. Though, before she could say anything, Heath was walking out the door, saying he'd explain everything once they were down stairs.


	29. Halfway and You've Got to See This

Chapter Twenty Nine

Nick, who had been wandering around in what appeared to be a large clearing surrounded by an extremely high, circular, fence grew tired and sat down on a large light brownish boulder. He had felt the bullet strike him as he grabbed Kimimela and tried to shield her. As he'd fallen to the ground, he'd watched in horror as another shot rang out and blood appeared on Kim's dress. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was hearing Kim cry out that she'd been shot as well. It was then he'd felt his world fall apart. He'd failed to protect her, and now she was dead. He looked around and sighed. Was this his punishment? Was he doomed to wander around in this, apparently, deserted clearing alone? "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm sorry." He laid down on the cold, hard ground and closed his eyes, and then he felt the heat.

The sun seemed to be burning itself into every inch of his body; still, he made no attempt to move. Why should he? The pain the heat was causing him was nowhere close to the pain in his heart. He'd have given up everything he'd had for years being married to Kimimela. The heat had eventually left, but he didn't move from the spot he was lying. Again, he saw no reason to. He'd already seen everything in the clearing and didn't care to take yet another walk around. No, he would simply stay where he was, resting for eternities if he had too. It was then it happened. He felt as if he was being lifted up into the air.

What was going on? He hadn't moved a muscle and yet it felt as if the winds were picking him up and carrying him away from the place he had chosen to rest. He tried to open his eyes, to see just what, or who, had come upon him unawares, but he couldn't. All he could do was wait until the wind began setting him down. Only question now was, where was he? Again, he had another surprise roll over him as he felt as if someone was moving his arm. Shocked and angry that something was happening he didn't understand, he tried to fight it. Again, it was a lost cause. However, any struggle he'd started, stopped abruptly as realized he was holding someone in the crook of his arm.

'It's a dream, just a dream' he told himself only to stop as he received a strong impression his wife was by his side. But that couldn't be. He sure wasn't in any sort of paradise, and she was an angel.

"Nick, Nick, open your eyes Nick."

Nick's eyes flew open at the sound of a voice he was sure he'd never hear again. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was lying in a field of the most beautiful flowers he'd ever seen; some were yellow, some white while others were the most exquisite red he'd ever seen. Kimimela, who had snuggled upon to him, was smiling from ear to ear. "Where are we? How did we get here?" Nick asked as he tried to sit up, but was shocked when all he could do was lay still, soaking in the fact that he and Kimimela were actually together and talking.

"We're in the middle," Kimimela smiled and suppressed a chuckle as Nick's eyebrows turned down. "Life on earth is that way." She jutted her chin outwards, indicting the direction he'd just come from. "Life after death is the other way." She moved her eyes, as if she was trying to look behind her. "That's what I was told, was told also I needed to choose which way I was going. "

"Just what way are you taking? Nick asked, half afraid she was simply there to tell she was going on ahead and that he was going to be consigned to doing more time in a deserted clearing with no one to talk to. After all, she was a saint in his eyes, and he had definitely lived on the wild side at times.

"Whichever way you're going, Mr. Barkley." Kimimela's eyes began beaming at him while her smile went from ear to ear. "Whichever way you want to take me."

Nick, who had found himself holding his breath, relaxed and held onto tight. He didn't know which way he was going, and it didn't matter to him. As long as he was with Kim, everything would be fine.

 _ **~oOo~**_

"MOTHER! JARROD! HEATH!" Audra, who had been in the room where Nick and Kim lay, yelled the Cartwrights names as well before appearing at the top of the stairs. Her family, Adam and Ben all jumped to their feet; they'd been sitting around the living room while Mary and Ben's new grandson were sleeping.

"What is it? What's happened?" Victoria, who saw the joy in her daughter's eyes and heard the excitement in her voice, asked, "Are they awake?"

"No, but come, you have to see this!" Audra continued beaming as she whirled around and hurried back down the hallway. Her family, Ben and Adam wasted no time climbing the stairs and making their way to the bedroom. The moment they did everyone's jaws, except for Heath's-his crooked smile was as wide as it ever had ever been-hit the floor. When Nick had been laid in Kim's bed, the piece of furniture had been pushed against the wall to keep Kim from falling out. However, it would have made no difference where the bed was now…as Kim was on her side, lying as close as she could to Nick and her arm was lying on his chest. When it came to Nick's arms, they were both wrapped around his wife….and smiles were upon their faces.

"They've never opened their eyes." Audra began talking excitedly. "Only one minute they're just lying there and the next she rolled onto her side and they started holding each other. They're going to make it! They're going to live; I know they are!" Audra then surprised everyone, and embarrassed Heath, when she flew over to him and, wrapping her arms around his neck, gave him the biggest hug she ever had. "You saved them! You and your idea save Nick and Kim's lives! I know it did!"

Heath said nothing as everyone joined in saying the same thing. He simply looked upon Nick and Kimimela, grateful that a wild, crazy, idea seemed to have worked after all.


	30. Our Decision and Epilogue

Chapter Thirty and Epilogue

Nick made his way slowly out of the bedroom and down the stairs. It was the first time in weeks he'd had the strength to get out of bed. Jarrod, Heath and Audra had all visited him for quite some time a few days before. Jarrod had apologized for the fact that he had no choice but to head to Reno while Heath had grudgingly admitted-when Victoria had pressed him- he should head back to California and take over for McColl. The two had argued about the matter only to have Ben get after them. 'Nick and Kim need to rest. You're fighting will only disturb them' were the Cartwright patriarch's exact words. Heath and Victoria had stopped discussing the issue, and Heath had left the same day as Jarrod. However, Audra and Victoria had stayed on the Ponderosa helping Nick and Kim; Kim had been able to get out of bed the day before.

He might have asked Hop Sing and Kimimela, who had just entered the living room, where everyone was only Nick could hear the sound of children laughing outside which meant Adam, Hoss and their families were visiting. "Good afternoon, stranger," Kimimela beamed as she quickly left the dining room and embraced Nick, who was holding out his arms. "You planning on staying around long?" She chuckled as she spoke; she and Nick had been saying things like that ever since they'd woke up.

"For as long as you'll have me." Nick smiled as he kissed her, and then asked where his mother was. "She's tried to talk to me a few times. Unfortunately," Nick shook his head, "she's always chosen times when I was just too tired to keep my eyes open."

Kim sighed as she knew at least one thing her husband and Victoria would be discussing. However, before she could say anything, Nick kissed her again and then said not to worry about anything. "Come on," Nick took a hold of her hand. You can visit your family while I have a long, overdue, chat with my Mother." The two then made their way to front door and then out to the front porch. Adam's stepson was playing with Hoss' children while the two brothers, their wives, Audra and Ben sat on the porch. Nick could see his mother standing near the corral fence looking at some horses.

"Hey, Nick!" Hoss, who had visited his new brother-in-law the night before, "Good ta see ya outside," The other Cartwrights, along with Audra, said the same thing.

"It's good to be out of that bed." Nick smiled back, released Kim's hand and excused himself, saying he was going to talk with Victoria. Kim, and the others started visiting, and the children continued playing, while Nick walked towards his mother and the corral.

Victoria, who heard the sound of someone approaching her, felt her heart skip a beat as she realized spurs were hitting the ground. She started to turn around only to have Nick step up beside her and lean his arms on the top of the corral.

"I'm sorry…" both said the sentence at the same time, and then began chuckling afterwards.

Once the two stopped chuckling there was an awkward silence until Victoria chose to break it. "I _am_ sorry." She said as she again leaned against the corral. She then repeated everything she'd said to Jarrod and Ben. "I couldn't be honest with the two of you when I wasn't being honest with myself." She then, hesitantly, asked him what he and Kim were going to do about their living arrangements; it was one thing Nick had refused to tell any of his siblings, saying he wanted to talk about that to Victoria first.

Nick clasped his hands and let out a sigh. "We owe all of you everything." He turned his head and looked at his mother. "Heath for suggesting Kim and I be in the same bed, Jarrod for the blood he gave to me and you for the blood you donated to Kim. I dare say she'd be gone without that extra help. Audra has been a huge help also. And, don't worry, we don't hold any grudges against you. Kim did tell you that right?" He couldn't see his wife not mentioning it; still, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Yes, she did." She assured him and then asked, "Do I hear a but in there?" Victoria asked, a bit of fear entering her heart as she remembered how Kimimela had said she'd promised Nick to leave that discussion to the two of them. It made Victoria think that, in spite of what everyone was saying, Nick and Kimimela would be making their home on the Ponderosa.

"Yes, when you and Audra leave next week, we won't be going with you. However," he stressed the word 'however', "it's not for the reason I know you fear." Nick laid his hand on his mother's shoulders. "Kim and I talked about it a lot while we were recovering. We want to spend the winter here; we want time to get to know her new family better. After all, Ben has freely opened his heart and home to her, along with legally giving her his name when he didn't have to. After that," Nick smiled loving at his mother. "We'll leave Nevada and go back to Stockton. I promise."

Victoria wasn't happy to hear that she and Audra would be leaving for California by themselves; however, she was elated to hear that Nick and Kimimela were only staying in Nevada for a visit. In fact, if she was in their place, she'd have wanted the same thing. "Good, I don't like the idea of Heath having no one to have his back on the spring round up." Not that she expected anyone to cause her sons trouble; she didn't. It's just that, sometimes, things happened where a person needed help. She wanted her sons to have that back up.

Nick nodded towards his wife, Audra and the others. "I'm going to join them, going to come with me?"

"Of course," Victoria turned away from the corral and followed Nick as he walked back to the impromptu family party the Cartwrights were having.

Epilogue

Heath and Jarrod watched as Nick paced back and forth in the living room of the Barkley home. Rain was hitting the window pane, though it wasn't falling as hard as it had been. The way Nick was going, they were sure a worn pathway would soon appear on their mother's newly purchased carpet. "You know, this is what you get for spending the winter in a place where three feet of snow, or more, is not an uncommon sight." Heath's crooked smile appeared as he teased his hot tempered brother.

Jarrod and his fiancé, a red headed twenty-six year old woman by the name of Samantha Givens who had moved to Stockton the year before, laughed. Audra might have only she had traveled to Colorado with Will Marvin and his Aunt Louise to visit Victoria's sister, Clara the week before. Will and Audra were engaged, and Audra wanted Will to meet her Aunt Clara. His aunt had been kind enough to offer to be their chaperone so Victoria could stay home…what with her first grandchild due any day. Eugene was also absent as he now resided permanently in New York.

Nick couldn't hide his grin. The winter had been colder than he was used to, but he hadn't seemed to notice most nights. "I just wish the baby would hurry up and get here. This is nerve wracking!" Nick, who had stopped pacing started walking again.

Jarrod went to tell Nick that he was driving everyone crazy and to just sit down when the loudest cry sounded down the hallway and then down the stairs into the living room. Jarrod, Samantha and Heath all jumped up while Nick practically flew to the stairs. By the time he got half way up the staircase, Victoria met him in the middle.

"Well?" Nick asked as he looked anxiously at his mother.

Victoria grinned as she watched Jarrod, his fiancé and Heath appear at the bottom of the staircase. "You have a healthy baby boy, doc says he's a good nine pounds even."

Heath and Jarrod both let out whistles while Nick simply grinned wide, flew up the rest of the stairs and disappeared around the corner. When the others started up the stairs, Victoria stopped them.

"Kim's had an extremely hard labor. She'll be fine," she assured the three as worried looks came upon their faces, "but the doctor is confining her to her bed for a few weeks and only wants her to have one visitor at a time. And," she chuckled, "I don't think Nick's going to let anyone see his wife or Jonathon Benjamin Barkley before he does."

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces as they turned around and went back into the living room. As they did so, Victoria looked out the window. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat and the smile upon her face grow even wider. The rain had stopped and a beautiful rainbow hung in the sky. What a perfect picture for what had turned out to be the best day yet.


End file.
